Beneath the Surface
by Maijajo
Summary: My version of what happened after the finale and beyond. Reviews are sought after! My first one ... please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

-1Takes place after the finale.

Despite the sights and sounds of New York City milling around them, Danny and Lindsay both felt the stillness of the space between them as he drove her home from the hospital. _He's been through so much_, Lindsay thought. _His_ _brother, Aidan, now Flack. Please let him be okay_, she prayed of the detective, laying in recovery at the hospital. She didn't think Danny could handle losing anyone else right now.

"He's going to be okay, you know. The surgeon was hopeful," Lindsay said, desperate to break the silence.

"What? Oh, yeah, of course he'll be okay." Danny had been lost in his own thoughts, remembering how his Grandma always said bad things came in threes. Louie … Aidan … Flack. Danny just hopes that Flack's serious injury was bad enough, that fate wouldn't demand Flack's life as well.

Taking the hint from his distracted demeanor, Lindsay once again lapsed into silence. A few minutes later, they arrived at her building. She told Danny he could just drop her off, but he insisted on walking her up. "Chivalry is not dead, Montana," he said with a tired grin.

At her door they exchanged small talk about recent cases, funny Flack stories. Neither seemed willing to be alone.

"Hey, do you want some coffee or something? It was nice not to take the subway home, consider it a thank you gift. I might even be able to come up with a bagel or something."

Danny opened his mouth to beg off, but something in him wanted to stay with Lindsay, with the warmth and comfort her presence always seemed to bring him. "Yeah sure, why not."

Once inside, Danny gazed out Lindsay's window while she bustled around the kitchen, making coffee. Once it was perking, she went in and stood next to Danny, the two pondering the NY skyline in silence. "Penny for your thoughts?"

A tired smile crossed his face. "Not enough money in the world to cover my thoughts, sweetheart."

"You've been through a lot lately." Lindsay placed a hand on her arm. "I've wanted to help, but I never could think of what to say. But if you need anything, Danny, you just have to ask."

Danny turned to face her, the lights of the city reflecting on his glasses. "You've already done a lot Montana."

"Please. I haven't done anything. I didn't know Aidan, never met your brother, don't even know Flack that well. I've felt pretty much useless."

Danny smiled. "That's probably why I've been able to relax with you. There was no expectation from you to talk about stuff, and honestly, sometimes it's best just to try and focus on what's in front of you rather than think about the bad stuff all the time."

"Still, if there's anything I can do …"

"Oh, Montana, you should know better than to offer _anything_." Danny reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, his usual smirk on his lips. Lindsay's eyes widened slightly at his touch, and Danny felt the humor of the moment slip away, replaced by an odd sort of tension. His hand shifted to her cheek, resting there, as the air became thick of whatever had simmered beneath the surface of their professional banter.

Danny drew her toward him, kissing her gently on her forehead. "Seriously, thanks for being there. You didn't have to say anything." Concerned that their fatigue and emotional state might lead them somewhere neither were prepared to go, he pulled back. He observed that Lindsay looked a little relieved.

"Listen, I'll take a rain check on that coffee, huh?"

"Yeah, sure," Lindsay said quickly, moving away from him. "Actually, here …." She grabbed a travel mug out of a cupboard and gave him a cup of the steaming brew.

"Thanks," Danny replied, lingering a moment longer before opening the door. "See you tomorrow Montana."

"'night Danny," Lindsay said softly, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. _Watch it Monroe_, was all she could think and she heard his steps retreating down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. _

_Author's Note: This takes place about two weeks after Chapter 1. Thanks for all the helpful comments. _

**Chapter 2**

"Hey! Look who finally decided to show her face!" Don Flack grinned at Lindsay from his hospital bed.

"Well, when the other members of your team slackin' off, you gotta make up for it,"Lindsay's imitation of a New Yawk accent was truly horrible and Flack roared with laughter, his hand delicately touching his stomach where his stitches lay under his hospital gown. "Hey now, didn't mean to hurt you, calm down."

"Seriously Lindsay," Flack said, finally recovering, "it's good to see you."

Lindsay smiled. Truth be told, she almost hadn't come at all. She hadn't been part of the team long, and worried that showing up at the hospital may have seemed a little overboard. Stella Bonasera had put a quick end to that.

_"Lindsay, Flack's heading home in a couple of days," Stella told her in the locker room that morning. _

"Really? That's great, he's probably chomping at the bit to get out of there."

"Not that you would know ..." Stella said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Flack was just saying how he couldn't even get both the 'hotties' on his team to visit him. Poor guy thinks he's losing his touch."

"Oh no, really? Seriously Stella, I just figured he wouldn't miss me. He's known you guys a long time, and we've only worked a few cases ..."

Stella walked over and put her hand on Lindsay's shoulder. "Look, you're one of us now. We care about each other, and when one of us is hurt, we're there. That includes you, so get your pretty little Montana butt over to that hospital - pronto."

With that, Stella squeezed her arm and left the room, leaving Lindsay pondering her words. It's true, everyone on the team - Hawkes, Flack, Stella, Mac, Danny, even Hammerbeck - had become very close to her heart in her time in New York. Maybe it was the nature of the business they were in - death had a way of stripping away pretense.

"Earth to Lindsday ..." Flack leaned toward her, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"What? Oh, god, sorry Flack. Just daydreaming, I guess. I just pulled a double. Messer took a day to see his family."

"Hey, no big deal. I know you've all been working hard. How is Danny, anyway? He's seemed pretty distracted, which is normal for what he's been through."

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, I know. He's doing better since word came that you were heading home, though. Can't wait to have you back in the precinct to torture."

Flack seemed pleased by that, his bantering friendship with Danny an important part of his life. "Seriously, Linds, how is he? Mac said there's been no change with Louie. And don't tell me you don't know - you guys have become pretty tight."

She thought about debating that point, but shrugged. "You know Danny, he doesn't reveal a lot. If anything, it's made his work even better - he really throws himself into it. I'm worried about him, though. He seems to hold too much inside."

Flack gazed at her intently. "Well, keep an eye on him. If he opens up to anyone, it will be you."

Lindsay opened her mouth to respond when a cute blond nurse entered the room. "Good afternoon, Detective Flack," she purred. "I'm afraid you're friend is going to have to leave, I need to draw some blood."

Lindsay chuckled, watching Flack's blue eyes spark at the sight of the buxom beauty. "Listen, I'll see you next week at the office."

Flack tore his eyes from the nurse long enough to smile at her. "Thanks for coming Linds. I mean that."

And Lindsay could see that he did.

_**Two days later ...**_

"Hey Montana!"

Linsday was just about to head into the lab when she saw Danny running up to her. His eyes were brighter than they'd been in days. Maybe he was glad Flack was home ...

"What's up Danny?"

"I know it's one in a long list, but I need a favor. Can you take my shift this afternoon? I know it's a lot to ask for you to work another double, but Hawkes said he'd help you out."

"Umm, sure, Danny, what's going on?" Though she was looking forward to a lazy afternoon after working all night, she couldn't bring herself to dampen his enthusiasm.

"It's Louie. Dad said he was talking to him - ya know, they say coma patients can sometimes hear you - and Louie squeezed his hand. Dad thought maybe it was just a twitch or somethin', so he asked him to do it again, and he did. Lindsay, he may come out of this."

"Don't worry about a thing, Danny, go see your brother," Lindsay smiled at him, warming at his use of her given name.

Danny grinned, grabbing her in a quick hug and giving her a peck on the cheek. "You're the best, I seriously owe you."

Lindsay's hand automatically went to her face as she watched Danny bound away.

"Hmm, never going to wash that cheek again, huh?" Stella grinned at her, a stack of files in her hands.

"Oh please," Lindsay blushed, quickly changing the subject. "I hope everything works out of Louie. It would mean the world to Danny."

"Yeah, me too. Think good thoughts, OK?" Stella walked off, and Lindsay looked out the window at the bright summer sky. It's going to be a good day, she thought, double shift or not.


	3. Chapter 3

-1_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. I just manipulate them on paper (computer) for my own amusement and, hopefully, that of others. _

_**Author's note: **This takes place about a week after chapter two. Kind of a lighthearted break in the action. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for all the great comments. _

_**Chapter 3**_

Lindsay trudged back into the precinct, dreaming of the shower she planned on taking once she dropped off the gun the ballistics. She tried to ignore the wrinkled noses, horrified stares and chuckles that greeted her.

Hawkes and Lindsay had been called to the scene shortly after 9 a.m. The undeniable smell of human rot had finally brought attention to a well-dressed white male under a layer of boxes in an alley behind a swanky seafood restaurant on the east side. Hawkes estimated he'd been there at least three days. The man, who appeared to be in his 40s, had been shot once in the back of the head. The position of his body indicated that it was done execution style. After a best-two-out-of-three session of rock-paper-scissors, Lindsay earned the honor of dumpster diving for the murder weapon.

Half and hour and about a thousand pounds of rotten seafood later, Lindsay finally unearthed the 9-mm Beretta, which was likely the murder weapon. It had been wiped clean, save for the half eaten shrimp that found its way into the barrel. Lindsay sighed as she walked up the stairs. Damn thing would likely lead them nowhere. The case smacked of professionals.

"Mmm mmm mmm Montana. You're looking lovely." Lindsay didn't have to turn to identify that voice. "What is that scent you're wearing? Eau de cod?" Danny Messer dissolved in laughter, taking in her smelly stained jumpsuit and greasy hair. "Hate to tell you this, but you've got what looks like a lobster claw in your hair."

"Sit on it and twirl, Messer," Lindsay growled, flipping him the bird. As Danny doubled over with laughter, she went on down the hallway and dropped the gun off before heading to the locker room. She couldn't help but smile at Danny's demeanor. Between Aiden's death, Louie's coma and Flack's near death, he had been a shadow of himself.

But now, Louie was showing signs of improvement. He'd opened his eyes, was blinking some responses and squeezing the hands of his family. Flack was back on the job and goofy as ever, and Aiden - well, she was still on his mind. At least he could smile and laugh - even if it was at her rather rank state of affairs.

"Hey Stella, keep your distance." Lindsay warned as she passed her. Her coworker laughed as she exited the locker room.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Stella joked. Lindsay was glad to see her rebounding after Frankie's assault on her and subsequent death. Things were definitely looking up.

_**A short time and long shower later …**_

Lindsay emerged feeling and smelling much better. Dressed in a fresh pair of khakis and short-sleeved Oxford, she went to check on her weapon.

"Go home Montana." Danny stepped out of the lab. "Excuse me?" Lindsay asked, eyebrows raised.

"I checked on your gun. No match in the system, according to ballistics, no fingerprints. Dead end. Hawkes is working on trace, says he's got it. I checked with Mac, and he said I can cover the rest of your shift." Danny leaned against the wall and smiled proudly.

"Danny, that's not necessary ..."

"Listen, Lindsay, let me do this. God knows you've been there for me, and I just wanted to do something nice in return. Now be a polite Montana girl and take yourself home." With that, Danny walked away. She considered arguing, but for once did what she was told. She knew he didn't like owing anyone, and she had certainly worked enough double shifts lately.

About an hour later a frazzled Lindsay finally made it home, having fought her way through heavy traffic. She couldn't wait just to chill out in front of the TV with some Hot Pockets and a Yoo Hoo.

What greeted her was a beautifully set table with a place setting of china, candles and a single yellow rose. "What the - "

"Now don't be mad." Sally, her chatty neighbor from next door, bustled in. "You friend Danny called me today and asked me to set this up - apparently you told him I had a spare key. Now you sit down and get comfortable." Lindsay continued to stare at the scene. "Seriously, honey, you sit."

Sally - a sweet widow in her 50s - began moving around the kitchen, taking a delicious looking dish out of the oven. "This is from Nucio's, their Manicotti. It's incredible. Danny said to get something Italian, definitely no seafood."

Soon she had the table set with the main course, as well as crusty rolls, a salad and a glass of Pinor Noir. "Hey Sally, why don't you join me," Lindsay asked when she was finally able to form rational thought.

"Nope, Danny said you had a rough day. You just relax. Oh, here, he sent this for you." Sally handed her a folded sheet of fax paper. " ... and here." The remote control to her CD player followed. "Danny - I'll bet he's a cutie - said to read the note first, then play the CD. Have a good night, sweetie."

Lindsay opened the note after Sally left, smiling at the scribbled note.

_Hey Montana - _

_Don't let this get around. Hawkes will expect this next week, and don't even get me started on Flack. He's really milking this injury thing. _

_Anyway, I appreciate your help these last few weeks. I know I don't always say it, but I'm glad you left that boring planet you came from, even when you smell like week-old tunafish. _

_Seriously, you're the best and I hate being in debt. So enjoy your dinner and I'll see ya tomorrow. _

_Danny_

_PS - This is a one-time deal, so don't get any ideas._

_PPS - Leftovers are appreciated. _

Lindsay laughed solidly for about five minutes, then felt tears form. For all of his bravado, he could be sweet. Annoying and full of himself, but sweet. And with everything going on his life, it was nice that he thought to do this for her. She was about to get started on the meal when she remembered the remote. Pressing play, she waited for the latest surprise.

"Take this job and shove it, I ain't working here no more ..." Johnny Paycheck drawled.

Lindsay once again lost control, and this time the tears streaming down her face were those of laughter.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. _

_**Author's note:**Here we go. I feel so bad because of the sadness I bring Danny in this chapter, especially since some of you really wanted to see Louie survive, but I had this planned awhile back. Let me know what you think, good or bad! Thanks!_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Hey Messer, you done? I've finished processing the bedroom."

"Yep, just getting my last print," Danny muttered as Lindsay leaned against the door frame. The pair were finishing an apparent suicide. A 30-year-old man was found in his bedroom, dead from an gunshot to his temple. Despite what looked like a clear cut case, the CSIs still had to completely process the scene. Danny was completing his printing of the door knobs, looking for foreign prints in case the ME ruled anything other than suicide.

"This really is sad," Lindsay said a short time later as they loaded their stuff in Lindsay's car. Danny was nodding in agreement when his cell phone began to ring.

He sighed in irritation. He just wanted to get back to the lab and away from the 90 plus degree heat. "Yeah? Oh, Pop. What is it? What's wrong?"

Lindsay stopped what she was doing when she heard the change in Danny's tone. "Calm down, I'll be right there." He turned to look at Lindsay. "Something's bad at the hospital. Louie was having breakfast with Mom and Pop when his eyes rolled back. His monitors started going haywire. They're working on him now."

Not missing a beat, Lindsay shouted to the uniformed officer nearby. "Hopkins! Messer needs a ride to the hospital, now." Turning to Danny, she placed a hand on his arm. "Go," she said, taking in the panic in his eyes. "I'll get this to the lab. You take care of your family."

With a brief nod, Danny took off and Lindsay made her way back to the lab. Worry clouded her thoughts. Louie Messer had been doing better in recent weeks. His eyes were open, and he was starting to be able to use some rudimentary language and eat simple meals. Danny spent much of his free time there, using Louie's limited language ability to settle some longstanding issues. Danny was finally convinced that his brother loved him. Now for this to happen was too cruel.

"It's just not fair," Lindsay said to herself as she struggled with the evidence cases.

"Hey! Let me help you with that." Stella Bonasera rushed over and took Danny's case. "Where's Messer? You know Lindsay, you can't let him force you to do all the work. Give that boy and inch and he'll take a mile."

Before Stella could continue, Lindsay quickly filled her in on Louie and proceeded upstairs, where they let Mac and the rest of the team know what's going on. Hawkes went to call one of his contacts at the hospital to check on Louie's condition. Lindsay was staring into space, thinking of the pain Danny must be in when Mac tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lindsay, we're all worried about Danny, but we need to keep working." She nodded and went to work, Danny still present in her mind.

_Half an hour later …_

Hammerbeck was showing Lindsay the victim's entrance wound and explaining why he would be ruling the death a suicide when Mac appeared in the morgue's doorway. "Lindsay?" Hammerbeck waved her on. "We're done here, I'll fill out the paperwork."

Mac didn't have to say a word for her to know the news wasn't good. "Hawkes' friend at the hospital called. Louie suffered a massive stroke - not uncommon for those who have had significant head trauma. He died 15 mintues ago."

Lindsay slumped against the wall. "Oh god, poor Danny. I should go down there. Someone needs to be there …"

"Hawkes' friend said the family is devastated, and are grieving together. This isn't the time for us to help him Lindsay, he will let us know when we can."

Three days later, Louis Robert Messer was laid to rest. In the time since his death, Lindsay had tried to contact Danny, but he didn't return her calls and she decided it was best to leave him be. Now she stood at the back of the crowd at the gravesite with her fellow CSIs - Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Flack, Hammerbeck and others. She could see Danny stoically holding on to his mother, not shedding a tear. She recognized that look, knowing Danny was trying to be strong, not letting the pain get to him.

Later, as they filed by the family, she watched as Danny shook hands with a line of people. Mac approached him and hugged him hard. "We're all sorry Danny. You just let us know what you need, and don't even think about coming back to work until next week."

Danny nodded, and went on to greet the rest of them, accepting their condolences silently, nodding at their comments. When Lindsay finally approached, he wouldn't look her in the eye. "Danny?" She put her hands on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He finally looked at her, and Lindsay was almost knocked over by the depth of grief in his eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then coughed and stepped back. "I have to see to my mom."

They watched him leave, then began to walk back to their cars. Only Lindsay lingered, wanting desperately to help. "There's nothing we can do right now, Lindsay," Stella put and arm around her. "We need to wait for him to decide if he needs us."

Lindsay sighed and let herself be led away.

Danny took the rest of the week off, and still was not returning any phone calls. When she finally worked up the nerve, she asked Mac if he had spoken to him and how he was. "He's in a dark place, Lindsay. We just have to let him be," was his reply.

Saturday night Lindsay was still brooding, fighting the urge to call him. Halfway through some bad late night movie, her cell phone rang. She scrambled to reach it. "Hello?" Silence followed. "Hello?"

"Montana." It was Danny, and he didn't sound right.

"How are you?" Damn, stupid question, she thought. "Danny, is there something I can do? Anything, just tell me."

Danny laughed, and for some reason, the sound was desolate, leaving Lindsay unsettled. "I told you once before, 'anything' is a dangerous word."

He was drunk. "Listen Danny, do you want a talk? Why don't you come over here? You could probably use a change of scenery and I can make us some coffee."

Silence fell once again - all Lindsay could hear was the somewhat unsteady sound of his breathing. Then finally, "You know what? I gotta go. Take care of yourself, Montana."

"Danny, wait!" Lindsay shouted, but to no avail - he had hung up. She thought about it only a minute before grabbing her purse and heading out into the night.

An hour later - only in New York were their traffic hangups at 2 a.m. - Lindsay was climbing the steps of Danny's fourth floor walkup. When she reached his door she hesitated briefly before she reached out and knocked. When he didn't answer, she knocked again.

"Danny? C'mon I know you're in there. I'm worried about you. You called me for a reason, so let me in, and let's talk."

After a few minutes of knocking, she finally gave up. Sighing, she turned to make her way downstairs when the door opened.

"What are you doing here, Montana?" Danny looked exhausted. His hair stuck out in every direction, and his eyes were heavy and bloodshot.

"I'm worried about you, we're all worried about you." When Danny turned and walked into his apartment, Lindsay followed. "You don't return my calls, then when you finally call, all I get is a couple of smart remarks and you hang up again. You obviously had something to say to me, and I want to hear it, Danny. Let me help you."

"Moment of weakness, too much scotch. Hell, Montana, I don't know why I called, but it's late, and we both need our sleep."

"From the look of things, you haven't been doing any sleeping."

Danny walked over to the window overlooking the city and leaned against its frame. "I guess I thought I wanted to talk, but what's there to say, and what good would it do? Louie's dead, and all the words in the world aren't going to bring him back."

"And moping around here, drinking yourself into oblivion, shutting your friends out is going to? Your brother wanted what was best for you, that's why he pushed you away years ago and that's why he taped those idiots confessing to murder. Do you think he'd like to see you here, like this?"

Danny suddenly turned on Lindsay, advancing on her, forcing her to step back until she was against the wall. "You think I don't know that? You think I don't know that my brother is dead because of me?" He reached out, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You don't think that when I do sleep, all I see is his face? You don't think I know that maybe I'm not worth it?"

The outburst seemed to take what was left of his energy and his hands dropped to his sides. Head bowed, a sob ripped loose from his chest. He tried to turn away but Lindsay grabbed his shoulders and pulled him toward her. He shook his head and tried to pull away. "I can't do this …"

Lindsay put her arms around him. She understood his pain, knew all too well what it felt like to lose someone you love, and feel guilty as hell about it. "Danny, let it go."

He sagged against her as sobs began to wrack his body. She held him close, slowly sinking to the ground with him. They sat on the floor, Danny wrapped in her arms, for a long time, Lindsay willing him her strength. He shifted, raising his head and looking her eyes, which filled with tears at the sight of the pain in his. "I'm sorry, Danny."

He stared at her for a moment, then reached out and brushed the tears from her cheek. His hand lingered on her cheek. Lindsay took an unsteady breath. "You are worth it, Danny. Louie knew that. We all know that."

Danny's eyes welled up again, and Lindsay pulled him to her. After a moment, he pulled back again, reaching up to cup her face in his hands, kissing her forehead. When their eyes met once again, something changed, sending a current through both of them. "Danny …" Lindsay whispered, before his lips met hers.

The feelings that coursed through Lindsay were like nothing she had ever felt before. While her mind kept telling her to stop, that he was hurting, that this wasn't right, her heart kept pulling her toward him as their kisses deepened. With fevered hands, they pulled at each other's clothes, stumbling toward the bedroom. Danny worshipped her body, touching her gently but urgently. Their world stopped as their heated touch and whispers pushed them way from the pain to a place neither had been before.

**TBC**

_I'm not good at love scenes! Hope you don't mind the Harlequinn angle. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. _

_**Author's note: **Danny obviously has issues, and this season we've definitely seen that Lindsay has them, too. This chapter is a bit of a downer, but I felt it was necessary to address their insecurities - I hope you'll bear with me! Thanks for reading, and all your comments_.

**Chapter 5**

Danny's arms were banded around her waist, his head on her shoulder , and he was asleep. Lindsay, however, found sleep elusive. She glanced over at the clock. 6 a.m. At 2 a.m. she arrived at Danny's apartment. They argued. They made love. At 4 a.m. they made love again and Danny had fallen asleep.

Or was "making love" really the correct way to put it? _Not really_, Lindsay thought. Danny was in pain, and he needed an escape. She was that escape. She didn't blame him, couldn't blame him. For God's sake, she practically offered herself on a platter. Carefully, Lindsay put the bricks one by onein the wall she was creating around her heart to protect her from Danny, from her feelings for him. The insecurities of her youth prevented her from believing she could be worth loving.

_**15 years earlier …**_

_Lindsay was 16, and a member of any club and activity she could find in high school - marching band, debate, Key Club, SADD, volleyball, the science club - you name it, Lindsay was part of it. She also fit in a part-time job feeding Mr. Jenkins' animals at 5 a.m. before she went to school. Anything to keep her away from home and the constant struggles that took place there. _

_She and her sister, Beth, would huddle together in their beds, listening to the shouts of her parents, Angela and Joseph Monroe. At 8 years of age, Beth would creep into Lindsay's room when the voices began to rise. Thankfully, this summer, Beth was at a camp her mother's sister Andrea had arranged. Lindsay was glad her sister could experience some normalcy, away from the anger and fighting. The sounds of skin slapping skin was the worst. _

_Now it was 4 p.m., and band practiced was canceled due to a power outage at the school. Lindsay had no choice but to return home. She was still several yards away from the dilapidated farm house when she heard the shouting. _

"_I saw you looking at him. You want him, don't you? Or maybe you've already had him! Answer me!"_

_As she approached, Lindsay saw Joe Monroe shake his wife like a rag doll, her mother pleading with him to stop. "Joe I swear, I don't even know that man! I've never even been to that gas station before!"_

_With a loud smack, Angela - Angie to the friends her husband hadn't driven away - fell to the ground. "Mom!" Lindsay ran to the house to protect her mother, as her mother had protected her from her father's drunken rages. She burst into the living room and saw her mother bleeding from a cut on her cheek on the floor, her father's breath filling the room with the smell of liquor. _

"_Lindsay! Why are you home? You have band practice."_

"_It was canceled Mom. Why don't we go to Mrs. Wilson's house?"_

"_Your mother is not going anywhere, especially not that bitch's house. She's been out enough as it is, stupid slut."_

"_You know that's not true," Lindsay said, stepping between them. "Why don't you go upstairs and sleep it off, and mom and I will go to the store and buy some stuff for dinner."_

"_I'll be damned if I'm going to let you tell me what to do - stuck up little bitch, just like your mother. You think you're special? Well you're not - and you're going to turn out just like her - worthless." Joe raised his hand to slap her, too, when she heard a metallic click. _

"_You leave her alone." Angie's voice quavered as she trained the pistol on her husband. _

"_Put it down, Angie. It's ok."_

"_Mom, don't listen to him. He knows you have the upper hand."_

_But Joe turned on the charm that won Angie's heart, telling her he loved her, that he would never think of hurting their daughter. Angie's hand grew more unsteady, and Joe, seeing the opportunity, lunged. _

"_Mom!" There was a brief struggle before a shot rang out. Time seemed to stop as her parents stood still, leaning on each other, before her mother fell to the ground. "Lindsay …" she breathed, and her eyes glazed over. Lindsay knew in an instant her mother was gone. _

"_Oh god! Angie! I'm so sorry. C'mon baby, talk to me. Sweetie," Joe looked at Lindsay, "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."_

"_You bastard," Lindsay choked out, and walked to the phone, hands shaking. "You killed her."_

_She had just finished dialing 911 when she heard a second shot, and turned to see her father slumped over her mother, blood splattered on the walls behind him, blood oozing from what was left of his head. _

_**In the present …**_

Lindsay shook her head, trying to drive the image away. Years of love and support from Aunt Andrea and Uncle Carl had soothed some of the wounds, and her job made her feel like she was helping people, making a different. As achild of abuse, however, she always wondered if her father wasn't right. Maybe she wasn't worthless, but she certainly hadn't met many people she could feel close to, certainly nota man. What Lindsay couldn't see was that her fear and insecurity pushed people away, even those who saw the good in her.

Like Danny. _I won't make him feel guilty_, she thought, carefully extricating himself from his embrace. _I never should have let this happen. I took advantage of his grief - it won't happen again._ He stirred slightly, but sheer exhaustion left him sleeping. Lindsay collected her clothing and left his apartment, focused on putting as much space between her and the man she knew she was falling for, but didn't feel she deserved.

Shortly after 8 a.m., Danny Messer felt the morning sun shining on his face. Rolling over, he reached for her, his arm falling across a cluster of blankets and nothing more. He opened his eyes but didn't need to look around to know she was gone. _Dammit!_ He thought to himself. _What was I thinking? Calling her, knowing she would find me, comfort me, then using her pity to pull her into bed?_

Danny closed his eyes tightly, trying to banish all thoughts of her from his head. But try as he might, he could still feel her arms around him, her whispered words of comfort. He had reached out when he called her, needing her kindness and warmth, never intending for it to go further. But intentions never seemed to matter with Lindsay Monroe.

_Now they would have to_, Danny told himself. There was no way he was going to ruin her life like he seemed to ruin others. Everyone around him got hurt, and he wasn't going to let that happen to Lindsay. No, he would make it clear that he wouldn't hold her to last night, that they could forget it and go on working together like always. She deserved better, and he would stay away.

"I can do that," he said aloud to the empty apartment. "I have to."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters_

_**Author's note:** This is a short little chapter to bridge to the next part of the story. Thanks again for your feedback. It's very helpful!_

**Chapter 6**

"Lindsay! Hey, did you talk to Danny this weekend? I tried to reach him, but he didn't return my calls," Stella fell instep beside Lindsay in the lab.

Not sure how to respond after what had happened between her and the man in question, Lindsay replied, "Hey, you were the one who said I should let him be."

"Yeah, well, I was worried. I guess you didn't talk to him either. He's supposed to be in today. We'll see for ourselves," Stella shrugged.

About an hour later, Lindsay headed into the break room, looking down into a file as she walked, and slammed right into the hard, compact body of Danny Messer. "Oh my god! I'm sorry." Completely flustered, she crouched down to gather the papers that scattered around. Danny knelt to help her as well. Fortunately for her, Hawkes also joined the fray, picking up some strays that had landed under the table.

"Here you go, Linds," he said with a smile. _Thank god for Hawkes_, Lindsay thought. She wasn't ready to face him yet. Her savior then looked at Danny. "You ready? That DB on 21st is not going to smell any better the longer we wait."

Danny's blue eyes met her brown ones for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief as they left, but knew she had only dodged the bullet. They would have to address things sooner or later. _I know it was a mistake, he didn't want anything permanent_, she thought_. I just helped him through a rough night. When the time comes, I'll make it easy on him. _

_She was just being kind, and I took advantage, _Danny thought as Hawkes drove them to the scene. He could still smack himself for letting things get too far last weekend. _Nothing like a little sympathy sex_, Danny sighed. He pictured her rabbit-like expression when they collided in the break room. _Looking for the nearest hole to jump into, away from me. Well, we're going to have to discuss this eventually. I'll just apologize, and we'll move on._

Oddly, despite his issues with Lindsay, Danny found each day a little easier since Louie's funeral. True, it hurt like hell, but her words had helped. "You're worth it, Danny. Louie knew it, we all know it." His father had echoed those sentiments, encouraging him to move on with his life and be grateful for the peace he found with his brother before he died.

"_The doctors said Louie was never going to be 100 percent, would likely have needed care for the rest of his life. He would have hated that. I think he came back long enough to let us know he loved us, loved you, and now he's in a better place," Robert "Bobby" Messer told his remaining son. "Move on Danny. It's OK - it doesn't mean you've forgotten Louie. You'll be honoring him."_

Danny had by no means recovered from his brother's death, but he was on his way. _Now I just need to deal with Montana, and I'll be all set_.

The "big talk" took place outside later that day, around the corner from the lab, away from prying eyes. Lindsay was sitting on a bench outside of Stan's Deli eating lunch when Danny plopped down beside her. They stared at each other.

"Danny, I -"

"Listen Montana -"

They both stopped, unsure of where to go from there. Danny started. "Look, I appreciate you comin' over Saturday, and the things you said about Louie, ya know, they really helped. Pop said the same thing."

"That's great, Danny. I'm glad I was able to help." She stopped, and once again there was silence. Finally Danny blew out a breath of air and put his face in his hands for a moment before turning to look at her.

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I never should have let that happen. Here you were trying to be a friend and I'm all over you. I never should have taken advantage of our friendship that way."

_Ah. I was right. I was his warm body for the night_. "Danny, it's OK. I knew you were hurting and I was there to talk, not to - well, you know. But things just got out of hand, and I didn't know how to stop it. Ishould have realized you were in pain, and that hopping into bed was only a momentary distraction - it wasn't going to help you in the long run."

_Sympathy sex, I knew it._ Despite what he heard as her confirmation of his earlier thoughts, he felt like throwing up. A small part of him - well, maybe a big part - had hoped she thought it was more. "Well, let's just move on, shall we? It won't happen again. We'll just chalk it up to bad judgment."

"Definitely. We'll be fine. A little awkward at first, but fine." Lindsay gathered her things and Danny rose from the bench with her. They went their separate ways, and as they left, Lindsay felt tears sting her eyes. _It was your own fault, Lindsay. You should have known better_.

TBC

_Lighter moments coming, I promise!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters._

_**Author's note: **You guys must think I'm a total nerd, writing these so much, but I'm inspired and my sick 3 year old is keeping me indoors. Thanks for reading. Oh, and comments are SO appreciated, so if you want me to stop writing, don't send any!_

**Chapter 7**

"Yo, Montana," Danny found Lindsay sitting in the break room nursing a cup of coffee before she headed out for her first case.

She smiled. "Hey Danny. What's up?" It had been a few weeks since their "big talk," and little by little, the tension was easing. Lindsay was relieved. She missed their banter, and the fact of the matter was, they liked each other too much to keep up the overly polite atmosphere that had sprouted between them.

"I gotta head over to Hell's Kitchen with Mac. Someone found a bum upside down in a trash can. Probably a fight over his shopping cart or something."

"Yeah, well, have fun with that," Lindsay said, giving him a wink. Just then Hawkes rounded the corner.

"Lindsay, we have what looks like a burglary/murder over on 24th and Madison. Flack's already headed over," he said. She nodded and got up to find her kit. It was nice to hear of Flack at a scene - he had been tied to desk duty when he was first back.

"See ya, Danny."

He nodded and Lindsay joined Hawkes. Later, as they were walking toward his van, he said, "I'm glad you and Danny seem to be getting along better."

"Getting along better? When were we not getting along?"

"Well, you seemed to be getting along too well, I guess. All those pleases and thank yous. We were all beginning to wonder about you two."

Lindsay felt a blush creep up. "Sheldon, Danny's had a rough time of it. I think what you're seeing is him just returning to the obnoxious Danny we all know and love."

He chuckled. "You're probably right. Who would have thought we'd miss him?"

Lindsay smiles. _I did_.

Half and hour later, they pulled up to The Medicine Shoppe, a small, independent pharmacy. It was hectic - the traffic was whizzing by, and the music store nearby blared the latest and greatest from outdoor speakers. Flack was waiting for them outside.

"Rodgers arrived about an hour ago, secured the scene," he nodded at a young, uniformed officer nearby. The guy, who looked like a former high school football lineman gone to seed, quickly averted his gaze from Lindsay's rear. "Gary Reynolds, the pharmacist, is inside, behind the counter. It looks like his head was bashed in. There's a broken window in the back room, off the alley. We think that's how the perp got in. The place has been ransacked - probably someone looking for drugs."

"Great," Lindsay and Hawkes said at the same time. They smiled at each other - they were becoming good friends.

Once inside, Hawkes began his examination of the victim. "Looks like this might be our murder weapon." He indicated a heavy marble mortar and pestle set nearby. The bowl had what appeared to be matted hair and blood on it.

Lindsay noticed blood on the floor leading toward the back. The bloody splotches - likely left by the killer's feet as he fled - ran back through the room to the corner. Lindsay took pictures along with way for documentation. Finally she noticed they stopped against the wall, next to a ladder. _Probably the attic_, she thought. Closer inspection revealed blood on the rungs as well. Lindsay slung her bag and camera over her shoulder and began to climb. Once at the top, she pulled herself into what looked like a storage room. She was looking around for more blood when suddenly movement in the corner of the room caught her eye. Before she could react, a wild-haired man with grungy, blood-stained clothes jumped out, smacking her hard across the face.

She landed hard on some wooden boxes, and leaped to her feet. She opened her mouth to shout when the man, likely fueled by drugs, grabbed her by her throat, slamming her against the wall. Spots swam before her eyes as she struggled to breath. Fighting through the haze, she began kicking her legs at him while her hands clawed at his grip. But the man seemed to feel no pain.

Just when she thought she was going to lose consciousness, Hawkes burst through the trap door, followed closely by Flack. Hawkes tackled the man, and Lindsay fell to the ground, coughing. By the time she regained some composer, the man was handcuffed and Flack was giving him a swift kick to the ribs. "Son of a BITCH!" he yelled.

Hawkes was soon at Lindsay's side. "Are you okay?" She nodded, but immediately started coughing again. Then she groaned, grabbing at the pain that shot through the side she landed on when he hit her. "C'mon, were going to take you to the hospital to get checked out." Flack had already herded the man downstairs.

When they reached the lower floor, Lindsay quickly assured Hawkes she was fine. After he expertly checked her over, including her side for any possible rib fractures, he agreed that she could help him finish processing. Flack, meanwhile, had sent the suspect with one of the other cruisers and was berating Rodgers.

"I thought you said the place was secure!"

"I'm sorry Detective! I didn't even see the ladder. I figured the guy went back out the window!"

"Yeah, whatever, just keep everybody back." A crowd had gathered, further impeding traffic. Flack walked over to Lindsay. "Hey, you okay?" She nodded, and noticed his eyes darken as he glanced down at her neck. "Son of the bitch," he said again. Lindsay couldn't see, but finger-shaped bruises had already started to appear on her neck.

Hawkes was not too pleased either. "I have to document these injuries, Lindsay. We'll nail the guy for this as well as murder." Lindsay sighed, but allowed him to photograph her. Later, she peeked at herself in the mirror. "Crap," was all she could say when she observed the bruising on her neck and her abraded cheek.

By the end of the day, they had the guy - Russell Phillips, a known crackhead and drug connoisseur - booked on murder and assault on a police officer with oodles of evidence to back them up. Lindsay had been fussed over enough to last her a lifetime. Stella, Sally in reception, Flack, who kept coming to check on her, and everyone else. Even Hammerbeck was concerned.

Stella popped her head in the locker room. "Hey Linds, Mac wants to see you."

Lindsay groaned inwardly. She was touched by everyone's concern, but she'd had enough for the day, and just wanted to go home. Mac had his back to her and was talking on the phone when she went in his office and shut the door. He said good-bye to whoever he was talking to and turned to face her. Immediately, his eyes narrowed dangerously, and he walked over to get a closer look. Lindsay almost took a step back. Even when it wasn't directed at her, Mac Taylor's anger was a bit frightening. "Are you okay?" his voice low and dark. It was probably the 50th time she'd been asked that question, but it was more sinister coming from Mac. _Phillips better thank his lucky stars he's already in holding_, she thought.

"I'm fine, Mac."

"Okay, well, you take the rest of the day off. Relax. Oh, and Officer Rodgers is going to be officially reprimanded."

"Mac, that's not necessary - "

"Lindsay, you could have been killed. I can't allow that to happen. We rely on these guys to keep us safe so we can do our jobs. Now go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded gratefully, went to the locker room, grabbed her stuff and headed to her car. A bath, soft music and a good book were in her immediate future. She also needed to decompress - she tried not to show it, but Phillips had scared the crap out of her. Lindsay had never felt so small and vulnerable. _Wimpy_, she thought to herself, damning the tears that threatened to slip down her cheeks. She hadn't felt that powerless since her father was alive.

"Montana!" Lindsay proceeded to load her things into the car, tempted to avoid Danny. She just wanted to go home.

"Hey! Lindsay!" Danny grabbed her shoulder as she rounded the car to the driver's side. She finally turned to look at him, and averted her eyes and she heard him suck in a sharp breath. She tried to pull away but he placed his hand gently under her chin, lifting it. "Jesus," he said, eyes clouded, as he gently touched the tender area of her neck.

"Really Danny, I'm okay," she said, voice breaking as she tried to turn away before the tears fell.

"Yeah, and I have a fluffy white beard and slip down chimneys with lots of presents at Christmas. C'mere," he said gruffly, pulling her toward him. Resistant at first, Lindsay finally allowed herself into his embrace, resting her head on his chest as the tears finally slipped down her cheeks.

"I'm going to kick Rodgers ass," he growled, his voice a contrast to the gentle hand that caressed her hair. "If he hadn't focused so much on yours instead of the crime scene, this never woulda happened."

Lindsay felt a chuckle bubble up and she pulled back. "It's cute, all you guys beating your chest to protect your little female coworker."

Danny smiled a moment before his eyes rested on hers again, serious now. "You're more than just a coworker to me, you know that."

They stared at each other a moment, then stepped away at the sound of voices nearby. As the group came and went, Lindsay collected herself. "I better get home." Danny nodded, and opened her car door.

"You take care, Montana."

Lindsay climbed inside and looked up at him before she started her car. "Sure. Oh, and Danny?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Thanks." He grinned. "Anytime, Lindsay," he said, shutting her door.

As she drove home, the conversation played in her mind. He called her Lindsay twice. _He really seems to care_, she thought before pushing the thought from her mind, reminding himself that they were just friends, coworkers. But that stubborn voice in the back of her mind wouldn't stay quiet. _Maybe he cares more than you think. _

Lindsay had just finished toweling off from a relaxing bath when her sister Beth called. "I just had a bad feeling," she said. Lindsay couldn't help but smile at that. The two always seemed to be connected, even though her sister was miles away in Montana working on her physical therapy degree.

Knowing her sister would see through her lies, she gave her an abbreviated version of what happened and assured her she was fine and that Phillips was in jail.

"I'm glad you're OK, Lindsay. I couldn't deal if something happened to you. At least you've got those hunky guys watching over you. Hey, what about Danny? I'll bet they had to hold him back from killing the guy."

Beth was the only person she had told of her conflicted feelings for Danny. "He was concerned, they all were. We're a close team."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it. Tell me exactly what he said." Sighing, Lindsay proceeded to tell her sister about the parking lot incident.

"Oh, Linds! Can't you see he cares about you! You have to see that! You're always pushing people away, and if you keep doing it, you're going to end up alone, and you deserve better."

"Listen, Beth, I'm not going to force myself on him. We're friends, that's all."

"Yeah, right. Just be sure and wear something cute instead of that dowdy stuff at that party this weekend."

The party - she had almost forgotten. NYPD was hosting a huge party for their precinct in a local park, complete with baseball games during the day and a deejay and dance floor for the evening, plus all the food they could eat.

"Whatever, Beth. I have to get to bed," she said. The two exchanged I love yous and Lindsay crawled gratefully beneath her covers. Before drifting off to sleep, one last thought drifted through her head. _What am I going to wear?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except maybe Danny and Flack in my dreams …_

_**Author's note:** Enough angst, on to happier stuff. Hope you guys like it. This takes place a couple of days after the last one._

**Chapter 8**

Danny was in the lobby grabbing a newspaper from the machine when he noticed a cute girl - by the looks of it a bit younger than he - squinting at the directory. He smiled to himself. Last year, hell, maybe six months ago, he might have looked - leered - at her differently.

But since Lindsay and that night at his apartment, he had trouble seeing women the same way. Even though he had convinced himself their night together was a one-time thing - she was just being kind, after all - he still thought about her, and she colored his perception of other women.

The girl twisted a lock of her blond-streaked brown curls and sighed impatiently. Danny finally took pity. "Hey, can I help you?

She turned and smiled at him gratefully. She had the kind of face that made you smile back. Bright hazel eyes, long curly hair and straight white teeth. There was also something familiar about the small button nose and slightly pointed chin that Danny liked, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Yes! I thought taking a cab was hard, but this …" she gestured to the sign, "is a mess."

Danny laughed. "Well, tell me where your going, and I'll do by best to get ya there."

She breathed a sigh of relief and opened her mouth to speak when she suddenly cocked her head - there was something familiar about that too - and studied him. Danny began to feel a bit uncomfortable when she finally spoke: "You're Danny Messer, aren't you?"

Crap, he thought. It'd be my lucky day if she was some chick I blew off. Maybe that's why she looks familiar. "Yeaahhh," he drawled. "And you would be?"

She clapped and gave a little hop. "I knew it! I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Monroe," she extended her hand, which Danny shook. "But you can call me Beth."

"Monroe …" Of course. She looked a bit like Lindsay. "You must be …"

"Lindsay's sister, yep. She's told me all about you." At Danny's wary look, she decided she better amend that. " … and the rest of the team. Mac, Stella, Flack, Hawkes. It's great to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. Listen, why don't I just call Mont - I mean Lindsay, and get her down here?" He whipped his cell phone out when Beth stopped him. "No! I mean, I wanted to surprise her. She doesn't know I'm here. Do you think you could take me to the lab? Or is she out in the field?"

"No, she's here. C'mon." They walked toward the elevator and ran into Det. Don Flack. "Hey Don." He pushed the button and smiled at his friend, who hardly noticed. He was checking out Beth, cute and curvy in snug denim capris and happy face T-shirt. Danny grinned.

"Flack. Hey. Remeber me? Danny?" Flack finally looked his way. "This is Beth Monroe. Lindsay's _sister_."

"Oh hey! I mean, hi," Flack fumbled a minute and offered her his hand, which she shook.

"Yep, heard about you too," Beth flashed a smile, looking him up and down. "And she was right."

"About what?" Danny and Flack said together. She smiled. "Sisters never tell."

The trio entered the elevator making small talk, although Beth seemed to notice Flack more, checking him out as much as vice versa. "You know, Linds said you were doing better after your accident. You look great. I'm studying to be a physical therapist, and even I wouldn't have caught from the way you move that you'd been so badly hurt."

Flack, who had been nursing a complex about being a "gimp," smiled broadly. "Hey, thanks for that."

The elevator opened and they headed toward the lab. They'd barely gone 10 feet when they heard a shriek and small feet running toward them. "Beth! What are you doing here?"

Before she could answer, Lindsay threw her arms around her sister, and they embraced tightly for a moment until Lindsay pulled back, looking her sister over with such fondness both men noticed, and smiled. Their co-worker was usually fairly reserved, but her sister's arrival brought the sunshine out on her face.

"After talking to you I had to come see and make sure you were OK." Beth looked at her sister critically, but Lindsay had used skillful makeup and a scarf around her neck to cover up the evidence of Tuesday's attack.

"I'm fine, Beth, really."

"Well you better be, cuz you're all I've got," Beth said, embracing her sister once again, voice breaking.

Danny and Flack looked at the emotional exchange and decided to make their exit. "Nice to meet you," Danny said, and Flack echoed him.

"Thanks, Danny. You, too … Detective." Beth flashed one last dimpled grin at Flack, who couldn't help grinning foolishly in return.

The guys left and Lindsay playfully socked her sister in the arm. "Geez, Beth, the man's barely recovered from his injuries, be gentle."

"Oh, c'mon Lindsay. I'm a physical therapist! Anyway, I'm just having a little fun," she replied, leaving Lindsay shaking her head good naturedly.

The two had handled their tragedy differently. Lindsay had become reserved, determined and thoughtful, determined to prove her father wrong about her worth. Beth had embraced life, becoming outgoing and always ready with a smile, determined in her own way not to let their abusive early life scar her forever. What they had in common was their need to help people - Lindsay through catching criminals and Beth by helping people regain their strength - and their deep care and concern for each other. Beth was the yin to Lindsay's yang, and she loved her for it.

The sisters were chattering away when Stella Bonasera approached. "Hi Lindsay. I've wrapped up the paperwork on that last case, so I'm going to head home and relax before tonight."

"Stella, this is my sister Beth." The two smiled and shook hands. "Beth! I'm sorry, I have plans tonight. It's Stella's birthday and were headed to Cozy's with the group."

"Happy birthday!" Beth exclaimed before Lindsay could continue.

Stella, like anyone who met Beth, smiled warmly in return. "Thanks. Actually, Lindsay, you can bring your sister. We're just hanging out, nothing formal."

"I'd love to … my first time in a New York bar … I trust there are no hay bales," Beth joked.

"Nope, no hay bales. Just great music and atmosphere. I'll see you guys there." Stella waved and left. Beth turned to her sister worriedly.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah, it'll be fun. I'm just glad you're here. Speaking of which, what made you decide to come?"

"Well, like I said, I wanted to make sure you were OK, and I thought you might need my help for tomorrow. I brought plenty of stuff - I dropped it off at your apartment before I came her since you sent me a key - and we'll have you looking hot."

Lindsay laughed and rolled her eyes. "I really can dress myself."

"Technically, I suppose your right," Beth said critically, eyeing Lindsay's brown slacks, simple blouse and sensible shoes.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's get home. I'm done here anyway."

Later, back at her apartment, Lindsay slipped off her slacks and pulled on a pair of slim-fitting jeans and untied her scarf. "Do these meet with your approval, or do they actually have to be painted on?" She stopped when she noticed her sister's horrified expression. "What's wrong? At least they're not pleated mom jeans."

"Lindsay, oh my god," Beth moaned, reaching up to touch the now-Technicolor bruises on her neck. "I had no idea."

"Hey, it looks worse than it is. The colors actually mean it's healing." Damn, she thought. She forgot how fragile Beth could be when it came to her well-being.

"It's just - I could've lost you."

"But you didn't. You can thank Flack and Sheldon - Hawkes, you'll meet him tonight - for that," she said. "I'm OK."

"Yeah, I know. I just worry. Anyway, at least Danny was there to take care of you."

"He was just being a friend."

Her sister raised a shrewd eyebrow. "I think you know you're more than that to him. Just in the time we were with him today, it's obvious he can't take his eyes off you."

"You're a romantic," Lindsay said, dismissing the comments with a wave of her hand.

"Hey." Beth grabbed her arm. "A man doesn't take the time to comfort you, and call you every night since to make sure your okay, if he doesn't care. Plus, I know you don't agree, but it sounds like more than tea and sympathy passed between you two that night, and I'm not talking about the physical stuff."

"I told you, Beth. He was grief stricken. He just needed something to hold onto."

"Yeah, and he made sure it was you, Linds." Seeing her sister's brow furrowing, she decided to change the subject before Lindsay worried herself into a full-fledged funk. "OK, now let's find you something to wear. Those jeans are nice, but you need something that pops on top …" She rummaged through her suitcase for a couple of minutes before coming up with something red and filmy. "Ah hah! Perfect!"

Despite Lindsay's protests, Beth soon had her wearing the deep red blouse. It was pretty, dipping into a low - but not too low - vee in the front and fitting snuggly around her middle and waist. Flirty, fluttery sleeves brushed the shoulders and upper arms, but were high enough to show off Lindsay's toned biceps and triceps. It was perfect, Lindsay knew, except for the open neckline that highlighted her bruises. Beth saw her concern and brushed it off.

"Hey, I'm guessing this Cozy's place is kind of dimly lit, right?" Lindsay nodded. "Well, I wouldn't recommend this for tomorrow's party - it'll be too bright then - but I'll get some makeup on those bruises and you'll look beautiful."

Several minutes later, Lindsay had to admit she was right. The makeup, coupled with a cute beaded necklace Beth gave her, really covered the marks up nicely. Her sister helped pull her hair back in a loose twist in the back, leaving curly tendrils around her face, and Lindsay had to admit she looked pretty good. Maybe Beth was right, she thought, observing the quietly pretty woman that gazed back at her from the mirror. That night things definitely got out of hand, but that didn't mean there wasn't at least a possibility that he felt something for her …

"You're going to knock him dead," Beth said, smiling at her sister, reading her thoughts as always.

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"Who my ass," Beth laughed, shooing her sister out the door.

**TBC**

_Next: Fun at Cozy's._


	9. Chapter 9

-1**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own any of these characters_

_**Author's note: **Sorry this is kind of long. Got inspired. Hope you enjoy. Reviews, please! I'm a total glutton for them, good or bad._

**Chapter 9**

Danny and Flack arrived at Cozy's, expecting to be among the first to arrive but everyone except for Lindsay and Beth - Stella, Mac, Hawkes, Hammer beck - were waiting at the table. They exchanged greetings and had just gotten settled when Stella stood and waved toward the entrance.

"Hey! Over here!" she called. Danny glanced over and saw Lindsay and her sister picking their way through the crowd.

Wow, he thought. Red is her color. He loved the way her hair looked swept back from her face, showcasing her delicate features. Flack was more interested in Beth.

"Well hello Miss Beth. Don't you look lovely this evening," he grinned, all but drooling on the floor. Beth did look pretty in her effortless way - a dark green peasant top that dipped low and set off her eyes and a denim skirt. Her blondish brown hair - curlier than Lindsay's soft waves - bounced around her face. "Oh, you look nice, too, Linds."

She chuckled at his afterthought, perfectly understanding his interest in Beth. She was beautiful and outgoing. Rather than any jealousy, Lindsay had always been proud of her sister's beauty, especially since the inside was just as lovely. Lindsay quickly made introductions.

Hawkes reached over to shake Beth's hand but she went up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of my sister the other day." He smiled, slightly embarrassed but touched. "We take care of each other," he said.

"I didn't get a kiss," Flack grumbled.

"Hawkes is cuter," Danny teased, earning a smack from his buddy.

"You better be nice, or your walking home," Flack said. Danny's car wouldn't start that afternoon.

Cozy's was comfortably crowded. Tonight, a mixed ensemble of horns, piano and drums was on stage, playing a mix of jazz, big band and rock and roll. Dinner soon arrived, and the group hummed with comfortable conversation.

"Wow, cool place," Beth commented, watching some skilled dancers wiz by.

"Yeah, Mac plays bass here once a week," Lindsay said.

"Well, sis, you're going to have to show off some of your moves."

"Moves?" Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I am proud to say that my sister's dance team in high school won every competition they entered. Lindsay was one of the stars," Beth explained, ignoring her sister's death glare and slashing motions across her throat. "Yep, her particular talent was swing dancing. Out of all the clubs and sports she participated in, that was probably her strongest talent."

"Swing? Really?" Hawkes leaned forward. "I used to have to spend every Saturday at Miss Effie's Ballroom Dancing School. Hated everything but the swing dancing."

"Yeah, well, I hung up my dancing shoes a long time ago. So, anyone for dessert?" Lindsay quickly changed the subject.

As the conversation flowed, Lindsay sat back and relaxed a bit. Danny leaned over. "I've said it before, but it's worth sayin' again: You clean up good, Montana. What did you use here," he indicated her neck. "Vanishing cream?"

"Nope just skillful makeup by my sister," Lindsay smiled. "She was always better at that stuff."

"She's sweet," Danny nodded. "And obviously loves you."

"Yeah, she's the best."

"Funny, I would say that about you," Danny said, looking at her intently. She blushed, and looked away. Danny cursed himself for making her uncomfortable. He needed to learn to take a hint.

Just then, the band leader spoke in the microphone. "For our next song, a little retro swing with 'Jump, Jive An' Wail' from the Brian Setzer Orchestra. This comes by special request by Sheldon Hawkes, who would like Lindsay Monroe to prove that Montana girls can dance."

With that, the music began, and Hawkes was at Lindsay's elbow. She blushed furiously. "Oh, god, Sheldon, don't do this to me."

He grinned. "What's wrong, Montana? You scared?" Hawkes' cocky use of Danny's nickname got Lindsay's competitive juices flowing.

"All right doctor. See if you can keep up." Lindsay led the way to the dance floor.

Beth scooted next to Danny for a better view. "Ooohh. This should be good."

And it was. Soon the dance floor cleared, and a crowd gathered around Lindsay and Hawkes. Sheldon spun her around, and she matched him step for step. "Baby, baby it looks like's it's going to hail …." Hawkes sent Lindsay twirling back against their table, and she slithered back to the beat, prompting cat calls.

"Wow, she's really something," Danny murmured.

"Yeah. She's incredible. It's good to see her so alive after what happened this week," Beth said, her eyes a little misty.

"Hey, Montana's a tough cookie, she'll be ok," Danny put his hand on Beth's. She smiled sadly. "Well, she's had to be."

Danny thought of asking her to elaborate - all he knew is that their parents were dead and they had gone to live with an aunt and uncle they were fond of - but decided it was none of his business. Soon, the song ended and Hawkes and Lindsay returned to the table amid wild applause.

"Ok, Montana girls _can_ dance," Hawkes said, giving Lindsay a kiss on the cheek. She laughed.

"You're not so bad yourself Sheldon," Lindsay said. "That was fun, thanks."

"Yeah, Lindsay, you didn't put that on your resume," Mac said, eyes twinkling. "By the way, I expect to see all of you at the party tomorrow. The swing shift's covering us. I think we could all use the break. You're welcome, too, Beth."

"Hey, speaking of that, who's playing baseball?" Danny asked. Everyone raised their hand except Flack, who looked glum.

"Can't. Doc said no physical exertion for at least another week."

"Well, that's OK. You can keep me company," said Beth, lowering her eyes demurely. "I'm not very good at baseball."

Lindsay raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Beth had made all-state in Montana as a member of the varsity softball team, and even subbed on the boy's baseball team. _Oh well_, she thought. _My sister is a big girl and Flack looks happy._

Soon the music slowed down and the dance floor crowded with couples. The group paired off: Flack with Beth, Lindsay with Hammerbeck, who swirled her around in a silly tango, and Danny with Stella. Mac chatted with the bouncer, a close friend, and Hawkes appeared to making the acquaintance of a lovely woman at the bar.

"Oh my God, Sid, be careful!" Lindsay giggled. "You're going to hit someone."

Hammerbeck only laughed maniacally. Thankfully, though, he spotted Stella. "Hey! I haven't gotten a chance to dance with the birthday girl." Stella gave her a frightened look as Hammerbeck swept her away.

Lindsay stood awkwardly with Danny until he finally broke the silence. "So, what do you say? I'm no Sheldon Hawkes, but I can still cut a rug." Lindsay hesitated only a moment before taking his hand, and he slid his free one around her waist, pulling her closer as _I Only Have Eyes For You _began. They were stiff with each other at first, _reminiscent of Aunt Effie's_, Lindsay thought, when Danny suddenly pulled her closer.

"Sorry, I just can't dance like I I'm in sixth grade anymore. No more penguin," he cracked.

Lindsay laughed, but the sound died on her lips as her eyes met his, intense even in the dim light of the bar. She felt that familiar charge, and ducked her head so they were dancing cheek to cheek. She thought it would cut the tension, but her cheek burned where his touched, and she closed her eyes. _Hold it together, Lindsay, all you need is to make a show in front of everybody. _

Next to her, Danny battled his own complex feelings. Having her this close brought back memories of that night they were together. _God help me, it's a good thing we're not alone_.

Across the dance floor, Beth went on tiptoe to glimpse the conflicted pair. Flack noticed. "Let's just make this easier," he said, turning her so they both could watch Lindsay and Danny more comfortably.

She flashed him a grateful smile. "That obvious, huh?"

He chuckled. "That's OK. Actually, I'm kind of curious about what's going on there myself. Danny usually clams up if I mention Lindsay. Hammerbeck says he's got a crush."

"Well …" Beth looked at Flack for a moment before taking a plunge. "My theory, based on conversations with my sister, is that they've both got crushes, and maybe think they're the only one. You know, crossed signals and all that."

"Yeah," Flack said thoughtfully. "Lindsay is always concerned about how he's doing. I normally think workplace romances are usually not a good idea - ya know what they say about dipping the pen in company ink - but I think they'd be good for each other."

Beth eyes gleamed as an idea formed. "We might just have to do something about that …"

Flack looked down at her warily. He didn't like the idea of meddling, but damn, Beth was cute, and he really did think Danny and Lindsay could be a good team outside of work as well. "We'll just have to see what develops."

Later, Flack and Danny sat on Danny's balcony enjoying the cool night air and reviewing the night's events. "That Hammerbeck, he's kind of a wack job, hey?" Danny chuckled. "What a goof, draggin' the girls around like that."

Flack laughed with him, then turned serious. "You seemed pretty comfortable with Lindsay, chief."

Danny was startled, and tried to play dumb. "What? Montana? Nah, you kiddin' me? She's no match for the Messer magic." One withering look from Flack told him it wasn't working. "Aw hell, Flack. I'm no good for her. I knew it then, I know it now. I need to stay away."

His friend looked at him closely. "What do you men, 'I knew it then?' Has something happened between you two?"

Danny looked uncomfortable. "Not really. She came over one night after Louie died. I called to chat, then felt bad cuz it was late and hung up, but you know her. Can't stand to be left hanging. No big deal."

"What, you're telling me she came over and nothing happened?"

"I didn't say that. Or wait, maybe I did. Yeah, right. Nothing happened." Danny realized his error when Flack leapt from his seat, shock on his face.

"No way! Oh my god! You slept with her!"

"I did not! There was no sleeping involved! Aw shit. You can't tell anybody." Danny buried his head in his hands. "It shouldn't have happened," he said, his voice quieter now. "She felt sorry for me."

Flack sat down and sighed. He could see his friend had it bad. "I may not know Lindsay as well as you do - scratch that, I definitely don't know Lindsay as well as you do -" he stopped at Danny's look. "Seriously, I don't think she's the type to sleep with someone - or whatever it is you two did - out of pity. You might have to entertain the fact that she cares about you."

Danny didn't answer for a moment, thinking of his friend's words. "I don't know what to think right now, except that I have to be careful. There's a lot on the line here - personally and professionally." He looked hard at Flack. "You can't tell _nobody_."

His friend nodded. "On one condition," he said, eyes crinkling with mischief. "You have to tell me … how was it? C'mon Messer, spill."

Danny tried to maintain an offended look before giving in to the age old need of men everywhere. "Aw man, it was incredible…"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or the song included here. _

_**Author's note:** Here's the latest. Thanks for all the comments, and please, GIVE ME MORE! I"M A REVIEW WHORE!_

**Chapter 10**

"Dress is something cool, it's still hot," Lindsay warned her sister.

"Hey, I always dress in something cool." Beth smiled as she walked out, stylish as always in denim shorts and lace-trimmed tank top. "Wow, you don't look so bad yourself."

Lindsay smiled. She did look pretty good. She was wearing a pair of white shorts that clung snugly to her hips, and a bright green halter-style shirt with a high neck - there were still bruises to hide. Her shoulders and upper back were bare and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She felt refreshed after they came back to her apartment to shower. After two games of baseball she had been dusty and irritable, although she had played well. She even threw out that idiot Rodgers in a double play from her short stop position.

"It was easier for you to stay cool, hanging out all cozy in the bleachers with Flack," Lindsay teased, grinning at her sister's blush.

"It's no big deal - I'm leaving tomorrow, anyway."

"Yeah, well, be careful."

"Hey, I'm not the one having one night stands."

"I do not - Danny was not a one night stand. That was a …. misunderstanding," Lindsay knew that sounded lame. Beth walked over and sat her down on the edge of the bed.

"Look, Linds, I know you think that didn't mean anything to Danny, but I think it did. Didn't you see the way he looked at you last night at Cozy's? And I swear, you two looked ready to spontaneously combust on the dance floor."

Lindsay couldn't help but smile. "Being that close to him did bring back memories."

"Well, there's no reason you can't make more. I think he cares about you, Lindsay, and I know you care about him. And don't give me any of this crap about not deserving him. You deserve to be happy, and if Danny does that for you, so be it."

"It's not that simple, Beth."

"Just promise me you won't close your eyes to the possibility."

Lindsay grudgingly nodded. "Okay, I promise, as long as you promise not to say anything to Danny. I know you, you'll try matchmaking."

She didn't say anything about Flack, Beth thought, and crossed her fingers behind her back for good measure. "I promise I won't say anything to Danny - on one condition." Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "How was it? I mean you told me it happened, but no details." Beth grabbed a pillow to her chest, hugging it with eyes agleam. "C'mon sis, spill."

Lindsay knew she shouldn't say anything, but Beth was her sister, and besides, she'd been bursting to tell someone. "Oh god, Beth, it was incredible …"

By the time Beth and Lindsay arrived, the DJ was spinning tracks and a crowd moved to the music.

"Hey you," Flack whispered in Beth's ear. She jumped, then smiled at the handsome detective, dressed in khaki shorts and a T-shirt.

Lindsay spotted Danny a few feet away chatting with friends. He looked Staten Island-smooth as always, in denim cut-offs and a gray tank top. She was about to say hi when she was grabbed from behind. "So we know you can swing, but can Montana girls conquer hip-hop?"

Lindsay smiled at Sheldon Hawkes. "Do you even have to ask?" The two ran out on the dance floor and began to dance to 50 Cent's _In Da Club_.

"You're sister can really move," Flack said, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, she's a great dancer," Beth agreed.

"I wasn't talking about dancing," he answered, chuckling at her shocked look. "I had a little chat with our friend Danny last night. He's got it bad, Beth, real bad."

"In his heart or in his shorts?"

Flack laughed. "Both. Problem is, he thinks Lindsay was just being kind that night, that it didn't mean anything …"

"And Lindsay thinks she was just his warm body for the night. Well, Detective, we may have some work to do …"

Several feet away, Stella was watching Flack and Beth conspire, wishing she was a little closer so she could listen in, while Mac had his eye on Hawkes and Lindsay, who matching the beat move for move. _Kind of close_, he thought.

"Hey Stell. Check those two out," he said, indicated Hawkes and Lindsay. Stella looked and nodded, and Mac continued: "You don't think there's anything going on there, do you?"

She laughed. "Lindsay and Hawkes? No, nothing more than friendship there." Stella turned to see Danny watching the pair intently from the sidelines and smiled. _Wrong couple, Mac_, she thought. _Wrong couple_.

The sun had begun to go down, and Danny found himself a quiet spot on a bench away from the crowd.

"Penny for your thoughts." He looked to see Beth plop down next to him.

"Is that a popular expression in Montana?" He asked. "Hey, why aren't you with your sister? Oh wait, she's busy with Hawkes." Danny had been in a foul move since watching those two earlier - _They were practically freak-dancing_, he groused to himself.

"Oh Danny." Beth laughed. "You can't think there's anything going on there. I'm her sister, I know - they're just friends."

He felt a little foolish. This wasn't high school after all. "Aw, it's no biggie, Montana can see whoever she wants."

"She's not interested in whoever, Danny."

He caught her implication, and though his heart quickened a bit, he shook his head. "I don't think she's interested in me, either, which is just as well. I've got a lotta what they call baggage."

"You think you're the only one? Listen, I love Linds, but she's got her issues, too, Danny."

"You keep sayin' that, but she's seems pretty well put together. She doesn't need trouble like me in her life."

Beth suppressed an urge to smack Danny and his self-pity. "You know what? You're not the only one who's had it rough. You want the short version? Here it is: My dad knocked up my mom with Lindsay when they were both 17. He kicked the crap out of her for the next 16 years, and took every chance he could to let my sister know how worthless she was - it didn't help that she looked just like mom.

"Anyway, this one day, Lindsay comes home to find him beating her up - again. She tried to intervene, and he turned on her. This time though, mom got some spine and pulled a gun on him."

"Good for her," Danny murmured.

"Not really. They fought over the gun and it went off, and mom died. Lindsay was calling the police when dad shot himself."

Danny gaped. "Jesus. I had no idea. Where were you?"

"A special camp Lindsay arranged to get me away from it all. She always protected me, never herself. So when I hear you've got demons, Danny, forgive me if I don't run and hide."

Beth, irritated with both of them, walked off. Danny was left in her wake, digesting the latest information he had on the enigma he called Montana.

Lindsay leaned up against a tree, watching the dancers move. She sipped a Coke, grateful for the break. Sheldon was a great dancer, but she was pooped.

"Hey Montana." Danny appeared at her side, grabbing her Coke and taking a swig.

Lindsay glared at him. "Help yourself," she said before snatching her drink back. The DJ announced a slow down in the action, and _True _by Ryan Cabrera began to play.

Danny gazed at her for a moment, then: "How 'bout it, Montana? Twice in as many days?" He offered her a hand, and Lindsay, hesitating a moment, took it, and the two went on the dance floor. Once again avoiding his gaze, she rested his head on his shoulder, registering some surprise when he rested his head on hers. She closed her eyes, and the two moved to the music.

_I won't talk, I won't breathe,  
I won't move till you finally see That you belong with me_

_You might think I don't look But deep inside the corner of my mind I'm attached to you I'm weak, it's true Cuz I'm afraid to know the answers Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life To cross this line To the only thing that's true.  
So I will not hide, it's time to try Anything to be with you.  
All my life I've waited This is true._

_You don't know what you do Every time you walk into the room I'm afraid to move.  
I'm weak, it's true.  
I'm just scared to know the ending.  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line To the only thing that's true.  
So I will not hide It's time to try anything to be with you.  
All my life I've waited, this is true.  
I know when I go will be on my way to you,  
The way that's true._

_I've waited all my life to cross this line To the only thing that's true.  
So I will not hide It's time to try anything to be with you.  
All my life I've waited_

_This is true._

The song ended, and Danny did not let go of Lindsay, even as an upbeat song began to play. He looked into her eyes, her confusion mirroring his own. She finally broke away, afraid to be trapped in his gaze any long.

"I think I'll sit this one out." Lindsay walked off the dance floor, Danny close behind. "Hey Montana -"

"Lindsay! Hey, I was just coming to find you." Beth ran up to her sister. Lindsay was a bit relieved.

"Hey Beth, I'm glad you're here. I was thinking of heading home soon. The crowd's beginning to thin out anyway."

"Umm, I hope you don't mind, but Don - I mean Detective Flack - and I were thinking of going out for coffee? All the action has tired him out - you know he's still recovering."

Lindsay looked over at Flack, who tried his best to look pathetic.

"Don't worry, he'll get me home. Anyway, if it's OK, maybe you could take Danny home since he came with Don? Great! You're the best!" Before her sister could say anything, Beth was off, leaving Lindsay gaping her wake.

She continued to stand there, processing the exchange, when Danny spoke.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Montana."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these wonderful characters!_

_**Author's note**_: _OK, here's the big sit down with D/L. Now the fun can begin!_

**Chapter 11**

Danny was uncharacteristically quiet as he and Lindsay made their way to her car. He opened the driver's side door for her then climbed in the passenger seat and the two drove off into the night. After several minutes, Lindsay finally broke the silence.

"Um, wow, I guess my sister and Flack have it bad, huh. Well, too bad she has to go back to Montana tomorrow."

Danny was quiet for a moment, then: "Somethin' tells me attraction was not the only reason for their sudden need for caffeine."

Lindsay, unable to think of a suitable reply, fell silent once again.

_**Across town …**_

The coconspirators picked up coffee at one of Flack's favorite diners on 43rd, and they strolled the sidewalks of New York compatibly. Beth was feeling pretty pleased with herself.

"I'm glad I came. I love my sister but she can be a bit thick sometimes when it comes to men. I think she needed a little push."

Flack chuckled. "More like a shove into oncoming traffic. Well, we've done all we can for now."

She smiled coyly at him. "You know, I appreciate the sacrifice you're making, playing babysitter to a country girl in the big city."

Flack turned, guided her to a nearby bench and pulled her onto his lap. "Now who's being thick …" He placed his lips on hers, and Beth snuggled in eagerly. _Wow, I love New York_, was her last coherent thought.

_**Up on the roof …**_

Lindsay found a spot about a block away from Danny's - no small feat - and they sat in the car for several minutes without saying a word.

"You tired?" Danny finally asked. Lindsay shook her head. "So, um, it's a nice night and there's a full moon. How 'boutwe grab a couple brews and we head up to the roof?"

Lindsay couldn't help but grin. "Is that the Staten Island way of inviting me up to see your etchings?"

Danny returned her smile before turning serious. "We need to talk, Montana. I think that's what Heckell and Jeckell were trying to tell us. How 'bout it? You game?"

She nodded slowly, trying to ignore the strange combination of apprehension and excitement that crept into her chest. Wordlessly, they walked toward Danny's building. After a few steps, she felt his hand grab hers. Though stunned, she let him, and, after a beat or two, clasped his tightly in her own. Danny couldn't help but feel his heart leap a bit. _Okay, Montana, let's find out what's what_.

Following a brief pit stop in his apartment, they headed up to the roof, where the stars shined brightly. Danny pulled out a couple of lawn chairs, turned on a radio he'd grabbed downstairs, and they made themselves comfortable.

"What are ya thinking' Montana?" He knew what he was thinking. This woman did something to him, had since the day at the zoo. Her combination of spirit, naiveté, compassion and strength drew him as much as her chocolate brown eyes, hot bodyand silky hair. He was beginning to think Flack was right - this woman didn't do sex for sympathy - and Danny needed to know what she did think.

"I'm thinking there's a reason you brought me up here, and I'm almost afraid to find out what it is." Lindsay replied truthfully. She didn't know what scared her more: finding out he felt nothing but friendship for her or that he wanted something more. She had assumed the former, but something about dancing with him - twice in as many days, he said - and the way he looked at her had her thinking the other was possible.

Danny suddenly jumped up. Reaching down, he pulled Lindsay up to face him. "I think we seem to do better this way," he said.

"Danny …" Lindsay began to look down but he gently tipped her chin upward.

"Whatever you have to say, Montana, you have to do it to my face."

"That's the thing," she began, a little breathless. "I don't know what to say."

"Maybe we don't have to say anything at all." Gently but firmly, he cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. When she didn't pull away, he placed his lips gently on hers. Memories flooded him, and when she responded to his touch, he deepened the kiss.

Lindsay opened herself to him when his tongue probed, requesting entry. It seemed she could do nothing else. Danny's arms slipped around her waist and he pulled her closer. Several minutes later they parted, a little breathless.

"Ya know, that night …" Danny kept his arms around her to keep her from pulling away. "Things got a little crazy a little fast. I'm sorry about that. You reached out to me, and I just kept taking, Linds, I'm sorry."

As always, Lindsay was struck by his use of her given name. "You took what I offered Danny. No one could blame you for that - you needed something, someone, and I was there."

"I didn't need someone, Montana. I needed you," he said, dipping his head to kiss her again. "The situation was not ideal, but I can't be sorry it happened. What I need to hear from you is, do you regret it? Were you just comforting me?"

"I don't use sex for sympathy, Danny," she said a bit tartly, and he smiled, relieved.

"After having a friend screw my head on straight, Idon't think so either. So I'm gonna take that to mean you might feel something for me."

Lindsay colored slightly and looked down, but Danny once again tipped her chin so she was looking him in the eye. She sighed. "I feel something Danny, but I'm almost - hell, no almost about it - I'm scared to death to find out what it is. I don't have the best track record, and my parents certainly didn't set the best example …"

Her voice trailed off, and Danny decided honesty might help things along. "Your sister filled me in a bit - don't get mad! I was bellyaching about my baggage, and she set me straight, she let me know that we all have our demons, I guess."

Lindsay was quiet for a moment. "Well, my demons have pushed people away in the past. I guess I don't need that to happen again," she took a breath, and decided to explain further. "This guy in college - we dated three years, and I finally told him about my parents. He seemed to take it well, but a few weeks later he broke things off. He was in law school and had political aspirations amd was worried my checkered past my hinder his advancement."

Danny held her closer at the bitterness in her voice. "I don't know what's supposed to happen here, Montana, but I will never push you away for that. God knows I have my issues."

Lindsay pulled back and looked in his eyes, which seemed clouded with feeling and nerves, much as she imagined her own were She made a decision_.Enough of this_, she thought. _Enough being afraid. I came to New York to live again, and maybe this is my cue_. Before she spoke again she reached behind Danny's neck and pulled him to her. She kissed him deeply for several minutes, thrilling at the way he seemed to envelope her with his body.

Danny pulled back reluctantly. "I have a plan, and this isn't exactly part of it - now, anyway. Wanna hear it?" At Lindsay's nod, he continued. "So I'm thinking, we both got cheated. We hopped in the sack - great as that was, let's face it …." Lindsay giggled. "Anyway, we never did the dinner thing, the date thing, you know. I thought we could give it a try, maybe put a hold on the other stuff until we see what happens. Not forever, you understand."

Lindsay grinned. "You promise?" Danny's wolfish grin was answer enough. "Ok, so what do you think? We're both off Thursday …"

"My car should be fixed by then. How 'bout I pick you up at, say, 7? We could go to Nucio's, maybe have dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan. One more thing … I think we should keep our mouths shut for the time being. And since Flack seems up on the gossip, maybe you could tell him to keep quiet too."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Flack."

"Great. So, I should be going ...?"

Danny tightened his grip. "Whoa there, Montana. I know I said things should settle a little, but I didn't mean completely. I'm not done with you."

He kissed her again, and this time his touch was full of promise and excitement rather than sadness and need.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters._

_**Author's note:** Awwww. Here's the "first date." Hope it's not too sappy. Thanks for all the support - you guys rock. _

**Chapter 12**

Working with Danny without revealing their relationship - whatever it was - was not as hard as Lindsay thought. After all, they managed to do it after they slept together. The only awkward moment came when she ran into Flack for the first time when they responded to the same scene.

Hawkes and Lindsay were sent to a bar in Queens at 2:30 a.m. Apparently the bouncer got a little too rough with a patron after last call and the man ended up with a pool cue through his chest. They started processing when Lindsay realized she left her extra film in the car. "Back in a minute, Sheldon," she said, heading out the door - right into the chest of Detective Don Flack.

"Hey there, signal before you turn," he joked, steadying her by the shoulders. "How are ya?" He had an annoying grin on his face.

"I'm fine, Flack. Sorry about that." Lindsay brushed passed him - she shouldn't be annoyed, but she was. She didn't want to discuss this with him, especially since she knew that HE knew. But Flack didn't catch the drift and followed her anyway.

"Lindsay, hold up." At her car he turned her to face him. "Hey, I just wanted to say for the record that you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. Your secret's safe."

She finally stopped and looked at him, feeling a bit foolish for being so bitchy. "Sorry, Flack, it's just a little weird for me. Thanks. I know you'll keep it quiet."

"No problem," he smiled and turned to leave, but left her with one more comment: "Also, back on the record again, I'm happy for both of you."

She smiled back and returned to work, relieved. Flack was a good guy - she knew Beth thought so. Her sister had filled her in on their evening before she returned to Montana. "Don't worry sis, I didn't do anything I'll regret, but he has the softest lips!"

Then of course Beth wanted to hear all about her night, and Lindsay told all, much to her sister's delight. "Just make sure you wear something sexy on your 'first date,'" to which Lindsay rolled her eyes, assuring her sister she could take care of it.

Much of the week passed uneventfully, until Thursday, the day of "the big date." Lindsay, who had the whole day off, went shopping, but was frustrated after several hours. Nothing fit right, or the color was off - she just couldn't find anything she felt good in. _This is silly_, she thought, _I mean, we've slept together, it's not like this is a real first date_.

She trudged up the stairs to her apartment and was greeted by her neighbor Sally. "Hey there! Got a package for you today! I think it's from that sweet sister of yours."

"Beth? What is she up to? It's nowhere near my birthday." Lindsay thanked Sally and carried the large box into her apartment. She opened it to reveal several layers of tissue paper with a note on top.

_Dear Linds:_

_You know I love you, but I have this bad feeling you're getting ready to break out that green dress of yours for the gazillionth time! Remember sis, Danny's seen that one_.

Lindsay paused in disbelief. That's exactly the dress she was thinking of wearing. She completely forgot Danny had already seen it. She read on.

_Anyway, I talked to your friend Sally, and she told me this Nucio's place is pretty fancy, that you would need a "cocktail dress." So I picked this out. I also sent some shoes since your trusty, sensible black pumps have seen better days. There's some jewelry, too._

_Now, don't get mad. I know you know how to dress, but by now you've worried /IIyourself to a nub and couldn't find anything you liked because you pick yourself a part. So put the dress on, slip on your dancing shoes and make that Messer guy melt._

_I love you. Have a wonderful time, and don't give it up on the first date. Oh wait, you already gave it up. Just kidding! Have a great time, sis._

_Love, Beth_

Lindsay rolled her eyes, but curiosity soon had her digging through the tissue. Inside was a filmy midnight blue number that seemed a little skimpy. _Better try it on, though, or I'll never hear the end of it,_ she thought.

When Lindsay finally was dressed, she turned to her mirror and gaped at the woman staring back. The dress was sleeveless, with gathers of blue silk dipping into a low vee - alook repeated in the back. It was cinched at the waist and flowed into a graceful A-line skirt that ended in a flirty hemline at the knee. It was gorgeous, and highlighted Lindsay's tiny waist, sculpted arms and graceful neckline. _And my cleavage_, she thought ruefully. She couldn't deny she looked good.

Lindsay dug some more and found some ridiculously high heels - but they were adorable - and some simple rhinestone drop earrings and matching necklace. _Further emphasizing my boobs_, she grumbled to herself, but put everything on. She pondered her hair for a moment before attacking with a curling iron, turning her loose waves into cascading curls. Lindsay then tried to remember Beth's instructions for a smoky eye, and added a blush and lip gloss. When she turned to the mirror again for final inspection, she couldn't help but smile.

"You made your sister into a sex pot Beth," she joked allowed to her mirrored image.

At his apartment, Danny Messer couldn't believe the amount of time he was putting into his wardrobe. He had chosen a simple navy suit - black made him think too much of Louie's funeral - royal blue shirt and matching royal blue tie with a hint of sheen. Danny always liked the monochromatic look, and hoped Lindsay did, too.

"All right, Messer," he said to himself in the mirror. "Why the hell are you nervous? You don't have to worry about the first kiss - you've done that. The sex thing - well, you've done that, too, although the timin' sucked. It's Montana. You know her, and everything will be fine."

Suddenly realizing he was talking to himself, he turned away and grabbed his wallet and keys. He and Lindsay were meeting in the bar area of Nucio's. As he left, he grabbed the single red rose he had picked up. Flack had been with him and laughed hysterically when Danny started looking at corsages.

"Man, it's not prom. Get her a red rose - simple and pretty. Chicks dig it."

Half and hour later, a harried Danny rushed into Nucio's, noticing that he was right on time, to his relief. _I wonder if Montana's here?_ He wandered into the bar area and looked around, eyes lighting on a woman's lovely back, framed in blue silk. She was sitting at the bar and Danny couldn't take his eyes of her. His gaze finally traveled to her head of loose brown curls and just about then, she turned around.

"Montana," he said softly. He should have known it was her - since that night together after Louie's death, Danny found that he didn't notice anyone else. Lindsay flashed him a shy smile, and he finally unrooted himself to walk over.

"Well, hello Miz Monroe," he drawled with a grin. "Wow, you clean up nice."

Lindsay grinned. "Luckily for you, I'm not going to the opera this evening." She was calm on the outside, but she couldn't believe how good he looked. The bright blue of his shirt highlighted his eyes, which she could tell were drinking in every inch of her. _Nothing was sexier than a good-looking man who can't take his eyes of you,_ she thought.

Danny leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then he brought his arm out from behind his back. "For you," he said, handing her the rose.

"Thank you kind sir," she joked.

"Mr. Messer? Your table is ready, sir." The maitre 'd then whisked them to their table. The waiter soon arrived, bringing with him a vase for Lindsay's rose.

Nucio's had delicious food, and Danny and Lindsay both ordered the special - Gnocchi in marinara sauce, which included a fresh salad and crusty rolls. Danny also had a bottle of the restaurant's best Pinot Noir sent to the table. Despite the sumptuous meal, the two only had eyes for each other.

"A corsage?" Lindsay chuckled as Danny told her of his and Flack's trip to the florist. "That is so sweet."

"I'm glad the jerk was with me, Montana. I didn't wanna screw this up."

"That wasn't going to happen, Danny." Lindsay reached across the table and held his hand. "I'm glad I'm here."

"So am I," he said, thinking to himself, _How did I get so lucky?_

After a dinner of laughter and in-depth conversation, Danny and Lindsay walked around the Italian neighborhood, holding hands. A compatible silence fell between them as they just enjoyed each other's company. Soon Danny found a bench in a small park and the two sat watching the stars. Finally Lindsay broke the silence.

"You know, since my sister came here, she has a thing for benches." Lindsay filled Danny in on his sister's eventful evening with Flack.

"Now see! I knew Flack wasn't just bein' nice by taking your sister home. He had what we in New York call 'ulterior motives.'"

Lindsay chuckled. "We have those in Montana, too, Danny, and I don't think Flack was the only one. My sister set her sights on him early on. Who knows what would have happened if she hadn't left the next day?"

They laughed some more and discussion moved to different people in their lab, including Mac, who seemed to have a little trouble in the dating pool. Since his first post-Claire date, he couldn't seem to find anyone to stick.

"My theory is no one will be right for him until he and Stella take the plunge," Lindsay offered. Danny shrugged.

"It's not that I don't agree with you, but you know Mac - he wouldn't want to start nothin' with a subordinate. Not a fan of interoffice romance, our Mac."

"So, where does that leave us?" Lindsay asked.

Danny considered a minute before answering. "I think, like any new thing, we've got to see where this goes, away from pryin' eyes, before we let anyone else in on the deal," he said. "Tellin' Mac will have to come later."

"You think we're going to tell Mac, huh?"

He turned to look at her. "Well, yeah, eventually."

Lindsay blushed. _Smooth I'm not_, she sighed to herself. "What I mean is, you think this 'thing' is going to progress?"

He couldn't help but smile at her insecurity - truth be told, he felt it a bit himself. But something about this woman made his nerves secondary. Danny gently placed a hand on her chin, tilting her head up. "Oh Montana, I don't think there's any doubt about that."

He kissed her softly, and Lindsay closed her eyes, drinking in the sensation. His lips were gentle, and she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their kiss deepened, and became more than gentle - despite the very real emotions between them, Danny and Lindsay also had a fire between them that all the good intentions in the world couldn't extinguish.

Luckily, they were in too public a place to let things get too far, and several minutes and some roaming hands later, Danny pulled away.

"You're a bad influence Montana. It's hard to be a gentleman with that mouth of yours," he grinned rakishly.

"Who's asking you to be?" she teased, running a hand along his cheek.

"Now, now, Miss Naughty," he chuckled. "Let's get you home."

Danny took her home via cab, and walked her up to her apartment. "You want to come in?" she offered.

He hesitated a moment, then shook his head. "For both our sakes, I'll take a rain check. And believe me young lady, the day will come for me to collect." Danny leaned forward, snagging her waist and pulling her to him. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. When they parted breathlessly, he said softly against her lips: "All in good time, Montana, all in good time."

Lindsay smiled. "I guess. You know what they say - Good things comes to those who wait."

Danny groaned. "Yeah, sure, just not too long, okay?"

They finally went their separate ways, and tried to get some rest, dreaming the dreams of a couple falling in love - and lust - with each other.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters._

_**Author's note:** Just trying to hit some relationship moments. Let me know if it's boring! Thanks!_

**Chapter 13**

Lindsay Monroe couldn't help but feel like a girl in high school. She and Danny had been "dating" for about a month now, him formally picking her up for dates or meeting her at the location. They went to movies, dinner at countless restaurants, picnics, toured museums. Danny had even surprised her with a trip to see _Rent _on Broadway.

They had shared each other's pasts, hopes for the future, lots of laughter, and a lot of mind-numbing kisses. When they were in their cars, she couldn't help feel like she had in her first boyfriend's aging Ford pickup at the edge of her uncle's property - the feeling of fevered touches and kisses with the promise of more hanging in the air.

But more had not yet come. Danny seemed determined to take things slow, do things right. And Lindsay thought that was wonderful. But there was one problem.

She wanted him. Badly.

"_It's okay," her sister Beth had told her when she admitted this. "Women can want sex just as much as any man. But Lindsay, let Danny lead. He wants to do things right. Let him. In the mean time, just take some cold showers and imagine that Hammerbeck guy naked if you have to."_

She was right, and Lindsay knew it, but damn, Danny Messer was a fine piece of 100 percent grade A male. _Oh well, the time will come_, Lindsay thought.

"Whaddya smilin' at Montana?" a voice drawled behind her. Lindsay smiled and turned to face the man in question.

"Nothing. Just looking forward to another joyous day at work," she said sweetly.

Danny steered her into a nearby empty hallway near the lab and pulled her back against him. "Somethin' tells me you're thinking impure thoughts, Montana. Care to share?"

Lindsay fought a giggle and turned, giving him her best professional glare. "Mr. Messer, I'll thank you to speak to me in a more respectful tone. Just because your thoughts are in the gutter, doesn't mean mine are. Now let's get back to work."

She started to laugh a bit at the end and quickly walked away, Danny's chuckle echoing behind her. Thus far he and Lindsay had managed not to alert the world to their romance. Only Flack knew for sure, although Lindsay thought Stella suspected. The couple worked cases and managed to keep things professional. Eventually, though, if things kept progressing, Mac would have to know.

_But not yet_, Lindsay thought, _not yet_.

What started out as a great day quickly turned south for Lindsay. She, Mac and Hawkes responded to a domestic violence case - a battered wife had shot and killed her husband when she found him molesting their daughter. The evidence backed up her story, and Lindsay was comforting to the young mother who she felt did what her own mother never could quite do: Protect her child.

Shaken, but comforted by the thought that the mother and daughter would get the help they needed - she contacted social services for assistance - Lindsay went to her desk to do some paperwork and found a noted waiting for her.

_I need to see you in my office ASAP._

_Mac _

The terse note had Lindsay frowning, and she immediately went to see her boss. "What's up, Mac?"

He motioned her inside and she closed the door behind her. His eyes narrowed and his posture was ramrod straight. _Uh-oh_, she thought.

"Lindsay, in our occupation, emotional detachment is key. And after today, I want to know if I can count on you to behave as such in the future. Your behavior with the Jones case was inappropriate. We all felt sorry for the woman, but she murdered her husband. It isn't for us to decide if that decision was right or wrong. We follow the evidence and let the prosecutors handle the rest. Holding that woman's hand, telling her everything was going to be all right, pulling strings with social services - none of it was your job. This kind of biased behavior can jeopardize a case. A couple of the officers assigned were concerned about your actions, and so am I."

Lindsay was taken aback. She had just done was came naturally. Unfortunately for her, he was not done.

"This is not the first time. Blowing up at that suspect a few months ago, visiting one of the killers in jail - all of it reeks of a lack of professionalism. I'm disappointed in you, Lindsay, and if this keeps happening, I'm going to have to suspend you. For now, go home, and think about what I've said."

She couldn't speak. Tears threatened to choke her. In her months in New York, she had seen multiple episodes of unprofessional behavior occur around her without censure. Then she shows compassion and gets dressed down like this? Not trusting herself, Lindsay merely nodded and left, running straight to her car without even picking up her purse from her desk.

A few hours later, Lindsay was still sulking on the couch when there was a knock on the door. "Hey Montana." Danny's voice rang through the door. "You better make up for leavin' and not saying good-bye."

Lindsay sighed. She almost forgot their dinner date. She wasn't even dressed for it - she was still wearing jeans stained from the day's crime scene. She would have to talk to him - she had given him an extra outside door key and he was just outside. Lindsay went to answer the door and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror - red eyed, no makeup. _Wow, I'm a prize_.

She opened the door and took a breath. "Danny, I'm sorry, I should have called, but I don't think I'm going to make it tonight. I've had a bad day and -" she was horrified when tears threatened and tried to turn away, but Danny had other ideas.

"Hey you. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened." He guided her over to the couch and she haltingly tried to give him an unemotional account of Mac's dressing down - She didn't succeed.

"Danny, I didn't hide evidence or do anything to get this woman off. I just gave support when it became clear she was taking responsibility for what happened - which wasn't her fault!"

He looked at her quietly. "Have you ever told Mac about what happened with your parents?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"I think you know it has everything to do with this. If Mac knew, he would understand better, and may even adjust your cases to avoid this type of thing."

"I don't want people walking on egg shells around me, Danny. That's one of the reasons I left Montana. I was the CSI with a past. Oh my, don't shock the chick with the shattered past." Lindsay, agitated, began cleaning the apartment.

Danny put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "C'mon Montana. We all have our demons, you gotta know that. You're no different in that. But you hafta give Mac a heads up so he knows what he's dealin' with."

She hung her head. "I just can't believe I let my past affect me this way, let my dad affect me this way. The bastard."

Danny drew her to him, his heart constricting at her pain. "I'm sorry, Linds."

As much as she tried not to, Lindsay began to cry softly. "Just when I think I've moved on, it comes back to bite me. I just want to be free of it all."

Danny held her awhile, and she finally pulled away to look at him. "You're right Danny. I'm just sick of having to explain my past. I had to do it in Montana, because everyone knew anyway, but I didn't want to have to do it here."

"Mac will understand," Danny said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm just not looking forward to going through it again, Danny." Tears welled, and Danny held her closer.

"Sshhhh …" He kissed her forehead again, then her cheek. When she tilted her lips to meet his, he kissed those too. What began as comforting touches soon began to become something more. Their kisses deepened, breathing quickened as hands began to move. Lindsay nibbled on Danny's neck - she already knew that was a weak spot - and he pulled her hard against him. He tried to resist her. "God, Lindsay … I want you but not like this …"

Lindsay silenced him with her lips, moving her hands lower. She was rewarded with a gasp, and Danny finally gave in, pulling at the buttons on her blouse as she fought with the belt on his jeans. "Danny …"

Her whispered voice was molten music to his ears. He remembered pegging her as uptight, unable to loosen up, but the woman in his arms was full of fire and lacked control, just as he did. For her part, Lindsay couldn't get enough of his hands on her. They seemed to block the world out, keeping her demons at bay.

They moved toward the bedroom, clothes leaving a trail behind them.. Danny was down to his boxers and Lindsay was topless with unbuttoned jeans when there was a buzz, signaling that someone was at the outside entrance of her building. "Forget it," Lindsay said when Danny's lips stilled.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Lindsay? Come on, open up. Your neighbor Sally let me in - she said you're home. We need to talk."

"Oh god! It's Mac!" Lindsay whispered. "What do I do?"

"Umm, I make like your adulterous lover and hide in the bedroom. You, answer the door, although you might want to put your shirt on."

Lindsay grabbed her blouse and began to put in on, yelling, "Just a minute, Mac!" Suddenly her bra landed on her head. "Don't forget that, Montana. I don' want Mac seein' the girls hangin' out." Then he ducked in the bedroom.

Finally, smoothing her hair, Lindsay answered her door. "Mac! What a surprise!" Her boss walked in, looking at the apartment around him. Luckily, she and Danny hadn't messed much up besides each other. "What can I do for you?"

"You left your purse on your desk," he said, setting her bag on a nearby table and turned to face her. "Listen, I felt badly for how I came down on you today. I don't apologize for reprimanding you, just for how I did it. I should have known there was something going on here. After I spoke to Roger in Montana …"

"You talked to Roger?" Roger Simmons was her former boss. He had been kind to her, and treated her fairly even after he heard of her past.

"I hope you aren't offended, Lindsay, but I called him because I was worried about you. I knew something was wrong, and I wanted to get his take on things. Don't be angry at him, but he told me about your parents." Lindsay opened her mouth to speak but Mac silenced her with a wave of his hand. "You should have told me. Anything that can affect our job performance needs to be on the table, Lindsay, or we can't work around it."

She sank down on her couch. "I'm sorry, Mac. I just wanted to start fresh, not with a cart full of baggage."

Mac sat next to her, hand on her shoulder. "Baggage? Lindsay, you know what Danny and Stella have been through, and my wife …" He paused. "We all have it, and we've all managed to deal with it. If you're willing to work with me, we can deal with your issues, too."

Lindsaynodded gratefully. "I promise, Mac. I'll be open from now on," she paused. "I just hope we're ok."

Mac stood and walked toward the door. "Of course. You're a wonderful CSI, Lindsay, that's why I hired you. Just trust me, OK?"

She nodded and the two walked toward the door. Suddenly, Mac's toe caught on something, which turned out to be Danny's belt. Mac picked it up with a raised eyebrow. He finally took in her mussed hair and still-swollen lips. "Ah. It seems I was interrupting something?" His eyes cut to the closed bedroom door.

"I - ah, Mac -"

"You know what Lindsay? None of my business. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lindsay closed the door behind him, breathing a sigh of relief. A moment later, Danny exited her bedroom, fully dressed. He walked over and grabbed his belt. "There it is. Luckily I don't have one of those big belt buckles with my name on it."

Lindsay touched his arm. "I'm sorry, Danny …"

He reached out and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Don't be. Listen, Lindsay, I keep sayin' I don't want to rush, and I mean it. We were in danger of letting outside stuff push us together again, and I don't want that to happen. When our time comes - and it will - I want it to be something we are both ready for."

Lindsay nodded against his chest. Despite her raging hormones, she knew he was right."Sorry I threw myself at you."

"Oh believe me, girlie, I was very willing. Mac's interruption just helped me realize now is not the time. Besides, your stomach just growled. How 'bout some pizza? Let's go out though, if we wait for delivery …"

His eyes traveled over her body, and Lindsay's inside's churned deliciously. Much as she'd like to say in, he was right. She sighed, then pushed him away, grabbing her purse. "Make tracks cowboy."

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters or the movie "Presumed Innocent." I ruin the ending of it, so don't read it if you want to know._

_**Author's note: **Okay, I'm upping the rating to T, so little ones, avert your eyes. Please review - this physical stuff is uncharted for me as a writer. Thanks for your support!_

**Chapter 14**

Lindsay surveyed the scene before her and shook her head. The woman, identified as 26-year-old Jennifer McClaren, a divorced legal secretary, was splayed out on her bed, legs open underneath her skimpy red negligee. Her dazed expression revealed surprise at being shot once in the chest at close range.

"I'm thinkin' she must have known her killer. There's champagne in that bucket over there, and two glasses. Probably a boyfriend or somthin'," Danny said. "She's definitely dressed like she was waitin' on someone special."

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, she was definitely waiting for someone. Hammerbeck will check for signs of sexual activity. I'll keep processing." She walked over to the answering machine, and a variety started to play. The most interesting message was at the end.

"Hey baby. I'm just finishing up here. I'll be there by 8 o'clock. Wear something special. Love you."

It was a man's voice, and the tone was intimate. "Hear that, Danny? The time on the machine says this was left last night. We've got to find out who this guy is."

Danny nodded. "Let's check the Caller ID."

A few hours later, the pair was questioning Charles D. Roberts, partner at the law firm Jennifer had worked for. Hammerbeck had confirmed evidence of semen on the victim, and said there were no signs of force, so the act was likely consensual. She and Danny theorized the killer might be her lover, and suspected Roberts, based on a conversation with one of Jennifer's good friends. "She was having an affair with a married man, and was thinking of breaking it off, but he wanted to hold on to her," the woman had confided. "He promised he would leave his wife, but you know how that goes."

Jennifer's Caller ID revealed the call on the machine had come from Roberts' office, and when they played the tape, he admitted it was him, but swore he never made the call. "I don't know how it got there, and I swear I didn't kill her."

"Well, then you won't mind givin' us a DNA sample, then?" Danny whipped out a swab with a flourish. Surprisingly, the man readily agreed, and Danny and Lindsay headed back to the lab. They chatted about the case, and Lindsay couldn't help thinking about how well they worked together despite their relationship.

"Other than Flack, I think we're in the clear," Lindsay commented. "Stella is even off the track."

"Yeah well, we're professionals, Montana. I would never do anything like this while we're working." Danny leaned over the car's console and stole a short but sweet kiss. Lindsay smiled. Eventually they would have to let Mac know if things kept progressing, but she was having too much fun to spoil it at the moment.

She and Danny had continued to date, hitting various restaurants, although some of their best times were spent at each other's apartments, eating takeout or watching movies cuddled up on the couch. The only frustration came at the end of the evenings, when kissing begged to lead elsewhere. But one or the other would always put on the brakes. "We'll know when it's the right time," one would invariably say.

Back at the lab, they submitted Roberts' sample, and a few hours later, Hammerbeck confirmed that it was a match, although he had an interesting fact to add. "There was evidence of spermicide the semen, which along with trace amounts of latex, leads me to believe a condom was involved."

"Hmmm, maybe it broke?" Danny speculated.

"I think we need to talk to Roberts again," Lindsay said, and called Flack to have him brought in for questioning.

Roberts was sweating and panicked. "Look, we were having an affair, but I swear, I didn't see her that night, and I didn't leave that message. My wife and I got into a fight, and I left."

"Can anyone confirm your whereabouts?" Lindsay asked. Despite the evidence, something told her this man was telling the truth.

"No - I didn't go anywhere, just drove around."

The questioning ended with Roberts being taken into custody, as the evidence seemed stacked against him. But Lindsay wasn't satisfied. "You know, Danny, something is telling me he didn't do it. I have an idea."

A short time later, they were talking to Rick in the audio lab about the answering machine tape. "You're right, Lindsay, something's off. Roberts definitely made this message, but this is actually a recording of a recording. If I isolate the background noise -" he did so, and a slight buzz could be heard - "the sound is consistent with message being played from a tape into the phone receiver."

"So what your sayin' is, someone took a recording of Roberts and played it on the phone onto Jennifer McClaren's answering machine," Danny surmised.

"You are learning grasshopper," Rick joked. Danny swatted him.

Danny and Lindsay left the lab and talked about what they learned. "Okay Danny. Hammerbeck said the vic died between 7 and 9 p.m. Roberts said he and his wife, Karen, argued around 7, then he stormed out. The phone company puts the call coming in from his office to Jennifer's phone around 7:15 …"

"So you're thinking …" Danny prompted.

"I'm thinking we need to talk to Karen Roberts."

A few hours later Danny and Lindsay were sharing a celebratory drink at a bar called Pulse. Danny knew the bartender from his younger days, and everything was free.

"Gotta give credit where it's due, Montana. You never pegged the husband as the shooter," Danny said, smiling at her.

"Actually I have to give credit to the movies - 'Presumed Innocent' with Harrison Ford." At his confused look, Lindsay explained. "Well, in the movie, Harrison Ford looks guilty because his semen is found on his murdered mistress. It turns out in the end that the wife used sperm from her diaphragm to plant it on the woman after she killed her to frame her husband. When I heard there was trace amounts of latex, I had a feeling. Then when the message on the machine turned out to be a recording …

"You put two and two together. You figured out that the wife swiped her husband's key to Jennifer's apartment, left the message for the vic, then let herself in and killed her. Luckily for us she still had her key on her key ring - how stupid was that? Then she left the goods on Jennifer for us to find. Impressive, Montana."

"No big deal," Lindsay said, but glowed with his praise. The music in the place - which was more of a dance club than a bar, they were just there for free drinks - was starting to increase with the evening crowd. "Well, you want to head home? This place is going to get busy."

"Now wait, what's the problem? You can only shake your tail feathers with Hawkes? Now he can move, definitely, but why don't you give a kid from Staten Island a chance?" Danny held his hand out, and Lindsay grinned, grabbing it, and they headed to the dance floor.

A beat-laden techno/hip-hop mix was playing. _He can dance_, Lindsay thought. As the song progressed, the crowd increased, and Danny and Lindsay were pushed closer together, their bodies responding to the music and each other. Danny's hand snaked behind her back, pulling her even tighter against his frame, and they began to move as one. His eyes burned into hers, and she felt a familiar burning sensation that seemed to hum through her body whenever Danny touched her.

Reaching up around his neck, and still keeping with the beat of the music, she kissed him. There was nothing sweet about it - it was as raw as the music, and Danny responded hungrily. When they pulled away for much-needed oxygen, Danny yelled into her ear: "Let's get outta here."

They went back to her car, and they couldn't keep their hands off each other, stopping for a heated exchange of lips, tongues and hands before she started the car. "Hurry up, Montana," he growled, and she made her way as quickly as she could to her apartment.

Fate seemed to be with them - traffic was actually good by NYC standards, and they seemed to pass only green lights on their way back to Lindsay's. They practically bolted up the stairs, and Lindsay's hands fumbled with her key. _Damn! _she thought. Finally, Danny took the keys from her and they were inside. From then on, time seemed to stop.

Mind-numbing kisses were only the beginning - Lindsay felt like she was on fire. Wherever he touched, she felt branded. "Jesus, Montana," he breathed in her ear. "If this isn't the right time, I don't know what is." Lindsay didn't respond, but pulled impatiently at his shirt. He raised his arms to assist her, and she did the same for him. Even though there was no music, they moved together as seamlessly as they had in the club.

Once their clothing was disposed of, they moved into the bedroom, greedily taking from each other, then giving back. She couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of his body against hers. Just when Lindsay thought she would die from anticipation, Danny paused above her. "Open your eyes. Look at me, Lindsay."

Lindsay, who had her eyes pressed closed, overwhelmed with the feelings washing over her, opened them to see Danny's blue ones searing into hers. "I love you." Before she could respond, he kissed her deeply, and they truly became one.

In the aftermath, they lay intertwined in the twisted covers, recuperating. "You know, Montana, I thought I was in good shape, but you can bring a man to his knees."

Lindsay smiled, her head resting against his chest. "I try, Messer, I try."

"Yeah. I know you did - especially since you've been beggin' for it since that first day in the zoo."

She heard the humor in his voice, knew he was baiting her, but she played along anyway. "What? Please, Messer, your tongue was practically wagging that day."

"Yeah, and you practically slipped in your own drool."

That did it - the massive pillow fight of 2006 was on. They laughed hysterically, swatting away, and finally collapsed together on the bed. As their giggles died down, Lindsay grew quiet, and Danny let her be, stroking her hair. _I hope I didn't mess things up_, he thought, remembering his declaration. _She probably wasn't ready to hear that. That's okay, I can wait. _

A few minutes later, he thought she was asleep when she suddenly proppedherself on her elbow. "Danny?"Helooked at her intently.She leaned forward and kissed him, this time gently, before pulling back and touching his cheek.

"I love you, too."

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone here except for sweet Anna Maria Messer._

_**Author's note:** Hope you like this fluff. Got my angst on in earlier chapters._

**Chapter 15**

Mac could hear Danny and Flack coming down the hall and smiled. He didn't realize how much he missed their cocky bantering until one of them was laid up in the hospital with a hole in his gut and the other devastated by constant blows to himself and those around him.

When they came around the corner Mac raised his hand. "Hey Danny! Can you come in here a minute?" There was something he needed to do.

"What's goin' on Mac?" Danny walked in and, at Mac's signal, shut the door behind him.

"I just wanted to touch base on your job performance lately, Danny."

The younger man immediately looked a bit nervous. "I've been a little distracted, I guess, but I've really been trying …"

Mac silenced him quickly. "Danny, I didn't want to reprimand you because there is no reason to. You've been doing a great job the past few months - you've been thorough, easy to work with, and even-handed during interrogations. In short, you are showing me the potential I saw when I hired you."

Danny's jaw dropped. "Aw, gee, Mac, I don't know what to say, except, thank you. It means a lot comin' from you."

Mac smiled. "You seem happier these days, Danny, and I'm glad. You just keep what's making the difference close to your heart and in your life. And in the meantime, I'm taking you off probation, you've earned it."

Danny grinned from ear-to-ear and rose from his seat to shake Mac's hand. "Thanks, Mac. Now, just to prove you've made the right decision, I'm gettin' back to work."

The grin continued into the trace lab, where he picked up results, then headed to the break room, which was deserted. Danny poured himself some coffee and called the first person on his mind. He knew she was on a case with Stella so he wasn't surprised to get her voice mail.

"Hey you. Just wanted to tell ya Mac pulled me off probation. Said my work's improved and that I seem happier. Said I should keep whatever's doin' it close to my heart. You wouldn't happen to know what that is, do ya? Listen, let's celebrate tonight. Call me when you're done. Love you."

Lindsay was just putting her case away from a robbery at a jewelry store in the diamond district. It was pretty bold - the thieves came in with masks and guns, smashed the cases and ran to some waiting SUVs. She and Stella had been collecting prints and other evidence all morning. She looked down when her phone beeped - she had a message.

Stella came up behind Lindsay, who was grinning widely as she listened to Danny's voice. "Hey, can you give me some of whatever is making you smile? I could use it."

Lindsay blushed and snapped her phone shut. "It's nothing, just a call from a friend."

"Hmmm, with a smile like that it must be a 'friend' of the male persuasion. Anyone I know?"

Lindsay smiled and rolled her eyes, hoping Stella would catch the drift and let it be. They climbed into the car and headed back to the lab. About halfway there, Stella finally voiced her suspicions. "It was Danny, wasn't it?"

For a long time, the other woman didn't respond. Finally, she said, "Stel, you can't say anything. We're keeping it quiet right now."

Stella squealed. "It was him! You guys are dating, aren't you? How serious?"

"You won't say anything."

She sighed impatiently. "No, I won't, but you're going to have to eventually. So, how long?

Lindsay couldn't hold back any longer. "About six months." She smiled at Stella's shock. "Yep, we can keep a secret. Anyway, it's pretty serious, but we still want to wait to tell Mac."

"How serious is serious, Linds?"

She paused. "I love him, Stella, and the feeling's mutual."

The parking lot state of traffic allowed Stella to lean over and give Lindsay a hug. "I'm happy for you, really. So … you're in love. That would explain Danny's improved mood. You're good for him Lindsay. I just have one more question … is he good in bed."

Lindsay blushed and giggled. "What do you think?"

Stella laughed with her then grabbed her arm. "All right, babe, we'll be stuck here for at least another couple hours. Details, I want details!"

Later than evening, Danny and Lindsay snuggled up on the couch at her apartment, which was glowing with candlelight. Soft music played, and they talked about Mac's decision. "Ya know, I've never wanted tomake a man proud like I do Mac."

"Well, you've succeeded from the sounds of things. He's always cared about you Danny, that's why he was tough on you."

Danny nodded, then looked into her eyes. "I'm on a serious upswing here, and I'm thinking some country girl transplant might have something to dowith it."

Lindsay smiled and they shared a kiss. "Oh, by the way - you should know - Stella figured out that we're together, but don't worry: she said she won't say anything."

"So you spilled, huh. What exactly did you tell her?" Danny started playing with the straps on her tank top.

"Well, I told her things were serious, that we weren't ready to tell Mac, and …" She shivered when Danny began to trail kissed down a sensitive spot on her heck.

"And?"

"That you were good in bed," Lindsay said, smiling at Danny's chuckle. "Hey! She asked!"

Danny laughed some more. "Well, what do you say I do my best to live up to my reputation?"

Lindsay tried to think of something witty to say in response until Danny's lips and hands made her forget everything else.

Anna Maria Messer was 75 years young and did her best to look good for her age. Her hair was colored and styled every few weeks at Beverly's Salon in Queens, and she dressed in classic clothing that showed off her still very trim figure. On the outside, she was refined, but those who knew her were more familiar with a woman that took no bull and could cuss as well as any of the young kids.

She had nine grandchildren and loved them all, but knew privately that her favorite was little Danny. When the doorbell rang, she went eagerly to the door. "Danny!"

"Hey, Grandma," Danny hugged her. "You look great!" He grinned when she immediately poured him a glass of scotch. It was something she did for him since he turned 21 - she believed every grown man should appreciate a good glass of aged scotch.

"How's my grandson? Catching the bad guys?"

"Well, finding the evidence that catches the bad guys. Flack usually does the actually catching."

"Ah, Det. Flack. Glad he's doing well. Such a handsome man … if I were 40 years younger …"

"Yuck! Grandma …."

"Oh sorry. You're here for a very important reason, right?"

"Sure! I want to see my favorite Grandma …"

Anna Maria waved away his words. "Please. I know you love me, but it's Friday night, and your usually busy with that special young lady of yours … how is Lindsay?"

Danny had brought Lindsay over to meet his family, and it was safe to say she was a big hit. She ate everything his Mother placed in front of her, and didn't act embarrassed by his Grandma's prying questions. His Dad was especially impressed at her sharp shooter status in the academy.

"She's great, she's actually why I'm here. Can't ever fool you, huh?"

"Just a minute, sweetheart." Anna Maria gave him a knowing smile and went over to her desk and pulled a small jewelers box out of a drawer. "This is what you were looking for, is it not? I had it cleaned just yesterday when you called."

Danny's jaw dropped, then he realized he should have known his Grandma would see right through him. He smiled and opened the box. The beautiful princess-cut diamond was set in antique rose gold, all the way from Florence.

"You know, your Grandpa bought that just before he left Italy to come here. He was only 16 at the time, but he saw that ring and knew he had to have it for his future bride, whoever she may be. I was lucky it was me." Anna Maria's eyes were misty.

"Hey Grandma, are you sure you're ready to give this up? I can always buy her a ring."

She tipped his chin up so he would look at her. "You know how I love you, Danny. Because of that, you must know my heart was breaking last year. I thought I was going to lose you, too, you were so lost after Louie's death. We all were. Then you brought Lindsay here, and for the first time, I saw happiness in your eyes. Anyone that can give you that, give us that, deserves this ring."

Danny hugged her. "I love you, Grandma."

"I love you, too, sweetie. Now go. And make sure whatever you do, it's romantic."

Danny smiled. "I've got it covered, Grandma."

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters except Beth. _

_**Author's note: **I know I'm dragging this out, but I have a plan. Thanks for all the support. The next chapter will be coming VERY soon._

**Chapter 16**

"Hey. Any of those old guys gettin' fresh with you?"

Beth Monroe laughed. "Oh always, that's what makes my job kind of fun - they're all young people trapped in aging bodies. I get to help peel back a few years," she said. Beth was currently completing a physical therapy internship at a nursing home. "What's up, Messer?"

"Oh, you know, just checkin' on ya, seein' as you're gonna be my sister-in-law."

His statement was met by dead silence, then an ear-splitting scream. Danny held the phone away from his ear until she thankfully stopped.

"Omigod! Have you done it yet? How did you do it? What did she say? When is the wedding? Is Flack going to be your best man?"

"Whoa there, Montana number two. I haven't asked yet. That's why I'm calling."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I called your uncle - he's a good guy - and he gave me his blessing, but he said I really needed to ask you, since you guys are so close."

"Danny … that is so sweet. You totally and completely have my blessing. I haven't seen Lindsay this happy in years - Wait! I have never seen Lindsay this happy."

Danny grinned. He and Beth had developed a nice friendship, especially after he and Lindsay met her in Chicago when she traveled there for a physical therapy conference. "That's good t' know. Actually, I have another question. Any ideas? I was thinkin' candlelight dinner? Putting the ring in her dessert? Or maybe takin' her to the Empire State Building?" He eagerly awaited her answer since he had been puzzling about it for days.

Beth was silent for a minute, then: "Do any of those ideas sound right to you, Danny?"

He paused. "Not really. They all seem kind of, I don't know, overdone, but I really want to give her somethin' special."

"See, Danny? You don't need my help. Just do what feels right. My sister's a simple girl in a lot of ways. She just wants sincerity - do whatever comes from your heart."

"You're right, Beth. Hey, I gotta go. Thanks for the help. I'm sure your sister will call once it's said and done."

"Hey! Don't hang up! You didn't answer my question … Is Flack going to be your best man?"

Danny chuckled. He knew the pair kept in touch via email, and had a feeling Flack would want to know Lindsay's maid of honor choice as well. "Yeah, Beth, he'll be the one." He clicked off , shaking his head at the sound of another one of Beth's squeals.

Later that day Danny headed over to meet Lindsay at a construction site in Manhattan. They were investigating the brutal murder of a young woman, and her ex-boyfriend worked there as a laborer. When he arrived, he was approaching the site when a large man came running out, shoving him out of the way.

"Danny! That's him! Get him!" Lindsay shouted. Once Danny noticed she was standing upright, he ran in pursuit. A couple blocks away Danny managed to tackled the guy, wrenching his hands behind him. Right around that time, a squad car pulled up - Lindsay must of called them - and the suspect was taken away.

"You got him! Great job, Danny," Lindsay huffed, patting him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her, noticing she was limping slightly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine - just twisted my ankle a little when the guy shoved me down."

"Lindsay, what were you thinkin' going in there without me? He could have really hurt you! That's not procedure, and you know it."

Her temper flared. "Look, Messer, just because we have sex doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do."

"Have sex? That's all it is to you? A little horizontal bop then back to work?" Danny knew he was overreacting, but seeing her get hurt at the same time he was trying to think of a way to propose just pushed him over the edge. Plus, she shouldn't have gone in there alone.

"This is going nowhere. I'm going back to the station to question our suspect. Is that OK with you, sir?" Without waiting for an answer, she hobbled away. Danny thought about continuing the discussion but wisely let her go. It could wait.

A couple of hours later, Mac stopped by Lindsay's desk. "Got a minute?" She nodded, and Mac perched on the edge of the desk.

"Hey, Officer Randolph told me the suspect - the one who just confessed to bashing his girlfriend's head in with a poker - roughed you up a bit."

"It's no big deal, Mac. I'm not some little girl - I can handle myself."

"It has nothing to do with you being little or a girl, Monroe. You don't approach potentially dangerous suspects without your partner. You don't need to prove how tough you are, you've demonstrated that. You don't need to take stupid chances."

Lindsay knew he was right, and knew she should probably apologize to Danny. She went looking for him, and he was nowhere to be found. "Hey Stella? You seen Danny?"

"No," the older woman answered, shaking her curls. "He tore out of here a few minutes ago, said he had to get home."

Lindsay was disappointed. She had hoped they could have had their differences settled before they went home. _Well, I guess I'll just have to head over there_, she thought. _I'm not letting this fester._

About an hour later, Lindsay knocked on Danny's door. She had a key, but figured she should wait to see if he actually wanted to see her, especially after how she'd acted. The door opened, and Danny greeted her with a small smile.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself," she said softly. "Can I come in or should I just leave you alone?"

"Well, if that's lasagna from Nucio's, you'd better get your cute little Montana butt in here."

Lindsay smiled. _I guess the way to a man's heart is through his stomach_, she thought. After they settled had finished most of the meal, she decided to get the hard part out of the way. "You know, Mac read me a little riot act for going it alone today, Danny, and he was right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

Danny paused. "Okay, so from now on you wait. But I still shouldn't have gone off on you."

She smiled tentatively at him. "So we're okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay, Montana, I was just worried. I guess it's the perils of workin' together." They were okay, but Danny couldn't help but think that tonight was not the night to propose. _Too much happened today_, he thought. He couldn't help but worry that working together long term was going to be a tough road. _The right time will come soon enough_.

The next morning, Lindsay rushed into her apartment early to change clothes before she went to work. She hadn't intended to stay at Danny's, but after dessert, they talked further about what happened that day.

"_I didn't mean to freak out, Linds, it's just that I don't know what I would do if somethin' happened."_

"_Point taken, Danny. And the good thing is, nothing happened." As if to prove her point, Lindsay had taken his face into her hands and kissed him deeply. It ignited a fire, and the two made love with more intensity than ever before. When it was over, Danny held her in his arms. _

"_I love you, Montana, so much that it scares me."_

After that, she stayed the night in his arms, and had to rush back home- their relationship was still hush-hush, and it would seem suspicious to show up the next day in the same clothes. As she changed, Lindsay found herself thinking about Danny. Where were things going? She didn't know exactly, but she was sure of one thing: He was part of her now, and losing him wasn't an option.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anybody in this story._

_**Author's note: **Okay, it's cheesy. Don't be afraid to say it. Only a few more chapters. I was on a mission today, that's why you're getting two chapters. Please R&R. Even negative reviews are welcome!_

**Chapter 17**

"This is weird, Stella. Way weird."

Stella Bonasera nodded at Danny's assessment. They were standing inside the Upper West Side apartment of Andrew Clemenski, an accountant at a big brokerage firm downtown. His apartment was spacious and very square - literally. There were no couches, only perfectly square chairs, situated around square coffee tables, grouped around square area rugs. The shape was everywhere - all the man's dishes and glasses were square as well. _A house of boxes_, she thought.

Clemenski had been discovered by his sister, Mary Anne O'Donnell, who became worried when he didn't arrive for his usual visit with their mother. He was laying on his bed, which was - you guessed it - square. His hand dangled off the bed, and an open pill box lay below his fingers, as well as several pills. They were also square.

"His sister said he was obsessed with boxes and squares," Danny noted. "I think that's fairly obvious."

"You think?" Stella asked, eyebrows raised. The two processed the scene, and Clemenski was taken away to be autopsied by Hammerbeck. Danny and Stella later went to Johnson & Moore, the firm the victim worked for, to continue their investigation. As soon as they entered the reception area, Danny could see a problem.

"Uh -oh," he murmured. The décor was dominated by rounded shapes. There wasn't a sharp corner in sight. And from the looks of it, the new scheme was new. Soon, Clemenski's boss, Rosalind Johnson, one of the partners, came to greet them.

"This is about Andrew, isn't it? I feel terrible, just terrible," she said, leading them into her office.

"So, this look you've got goin' here, is it new?" Danny asked.

"Yes, and I'm sure you know by now it disturbed Andrewgreatly. I feel just awful. I had no idea it bothered him this much."

"You were aware of Andrew's problems?" Stella queried.

"Well, of course we knew of his love of squares and boxes, but we had no idea he was this obsessed - we only found out recently he was mildly autistic. We figured it wouldn't be a problem to change our look - I mean we can't dictate everything based on one employee - especially since we allowed Andrew to keep his office the way he wanted. I guess we were wrong. He was off for a week and came back to this.

"He went off the deep end. Just kept saying, 'no, no, no'. He told us he couldn't work here and left. I called his sister, and she said not to worry, she would see him soon. Then we heard about … what happened."

Danny and Stella couldn't find anyone in the company that had an issue with Andrew Clemenski, other than thinking he was a bit weird. He did his job well, and never tried to advance. He seemed happy in his ordered little world and kept to himself. Further investigation revealed his anti-anxiety medication had also changed their shape to circular tablets, and efforts to change his medication left him feeling out of sorts. Then Stella got a call from Hammerbeck, who said he was ruling the death a suicide.

"I guess poor Andrew never learned to step outside of the box," Danny murmured as he and Stella drove back to the lab.

"Danny! That's not funny," Stella said, glaring at him.

"I wasn't trying to be funny Stel, I was just thinking," Danny said. "We find our way in life by learning to cope with change. Those who can't step out out of the boxes life builds around them often don't succeed, you know?"

Stella looked at him quizzically, a bit confused, but let the subject drop. Danny appeared lost in thought, and for some reason, she thought it might have something to do with Lindsay.

The Clemenski case was closed, and Mac let Danny take the rest of the day off. He noticed the younger man's brooding and, in light of his improved job performance, decided he had earned a break.

Lindsay arrived back at the lab a couple of hours after Danny left. She and Hawkes were working on the case of a dead prostitute. Her pimp, or "business partner," as Isaiah Brookins liked to call himself - looked to be the perpetrator, and she was waitin for evidence to come back from DNA. In the locker room, she found a note from Danny sticking out of her locker.

_Hey - _

_Mac let me go home early. Come by for dinner? See you around 6. _

_D._

She smiled. The crime scene was bad today - Joanna Washington had been bludgeoned to death - and a relaxing evening with Danny was just what the doctor ordered.

Around 6:30 p.m. Lindsay knocked on Danny's door. He answered, smiling at her. He gave her a distracted kiss, then grabbed her hand as he pushed past her into the hallway. "C'mon you. We're goin' up to the roof."

When they arrived, Lindsay saw that Danny had laid out a large quilt set with plates, silverware, wine, and wrapped sandwiches. "Schwartz Deli! My favorite. This is just what I needed." Lindsay wasted no time in tearing into her corned beef and Swiss on rye. She hadn't eaten since noon, and was sointo her food that it took her awhile to note that Danny was unnaturally quiet.

"Something on your mind, city boy?" she asked teasingly.

"I was just thinkin' about my case today," he said, going on to tell her the strange tale of Andrew Clemenski. "It seemed to me his story was an exaggerated version of a lot of other's people's lives. You know,those who can't move past the walls they've built around themselves, can't step outta the box."

Danny had moved to the ledge, and was leaning against it, looking at her intently. Lindsay joined him. "It's sad, but I can see your point. As humans, we need to accept change, sometimes embrace it, but it's tough."

"Story of my life," Danny said, smiling ruefully. "For me, the difference has always been the people that helped me step outta my boxes, over my walls. Did I ever tell you how I became a CSI?"

"Well, I know you wanted to do the opposite of Louie - you didn't want a life outside of the law."

"That's why I decided on law enforcement, but my CSI story actually begins back in high school. My grades sucked, and by that time, the teachers gave up on me, except for one, Mr. Heinrich. He was my chemistry teacher. Anyways, I got in trouble one day cuz I mixed the chemicals in this one asshole's beaker - he picked on this friend of mine for being fat - so that when he followed the directions of our assignment and added this other stuff, it would start smoking'.

"I was expecting to get expelled or somethin', but instead Mr. Heinrich made me stay after school for a coupla weeks. He made me work on projects with him, and I found a kinda liked it. One day he told me, 'You got a knack for this Danny, get your head outta your ass and you could be something.' Anyways, it stuck with me and I started working hard in school. The change in grades gor me accepted into the academy. I moved past everyone's expectations, all cuz he believed in me. One box gone."

Lindsay smiled. "That's a great story, Danny."

"There's more.At the academy, I didn't know what I wanted to do. Homicide? Drugs? Who knew? Then one day, I went to this special seminar on criminal investigation. This guy from Las Vegas, Gil Grissom, was leading it. He was telling us this case of a dead man in a blind guy's apartment. The blind guy said he shot him on accident - heard a noise and shot out of fear. Grissom was asking us if we had other ideas. Then he called on me. Ithought about this string he had mentioned being near the door. I guessed the blind guy - he hated the victim - had tied the string to a place near the door, and stood on the other end of the string across with room with his gun, using the string to guide his shot.

"Anyways, turns out I was right, and Grissom spoke to me after, encouraging me to look into CSI. Said I had a way of looking past the obvious. Another box I hopped out of, and here I am."

"Here you are …" Lindsay murmured, kissing him deeply. Danny enjoyed the moment, but pulled away. _Damn, it's hard to stay on track with her and those lips!_

"Yeah, but there was one more box - my relationships with women. See, I didn't think I was good enough to be in a serious one, so I played Casanova, making sure none of the girls I was with expected more. Then I met you, and I was reminded that, with the help of special people, those you love, you can keep opening boxes and moving past them. You broke through the walls I built around me, the ones created by myself and every person that said I could never be trusted."

Lindsay touched his cheek, smiling fondly at this new, philosophical Danny. "You broke through my walls, too, Danny. Now we can move on."

"Well actually …" Danny reached into his pocket. "There's one more box we need to open." He handed her the black velvet box from his Grandma.

Lindsay reached out, hands trembling, and took the box. She opened it to find the most beautiful diamond ring. The antique setting enhanced the simple beauty of the stone - it was perfect.

"Danny …" she breathed.

"You know, over 60 years ago, my Grandpa was a bit of a Casanova, too. Family said he would never marry. Then one day he saw this ring in a little shop in Florence and it hit him like a thunderbolt. He knew he would find the right woman, the one to help him out of his boxes, break down his walls. And he was right. And so was my Grandma, when she saved this ring for me. She knew someday I would find the right person to wear it."

Lindsay gasped when Danny sank down on one knee, blue eyes looking searchinglyinto her brown ones. "So how 'bout it, Montana. Marry me?"

Tears sprang into Lindsay's eyes as she went down on her knees to face him. "I love you, Danny. I just don't want my history to …"

He stopped her with a gentle finger to her lips. "Just another box, Lindsay, as flimsy as cardboard. We'll face it all together, Lindsay, just say yes."

Tears spilled as Lindsay began to nod vigorously. "Yes, Danny, yes … I'll marry you …"

Anything else she planned to say were cut off by Danny's lips, as he kissed his future bride thoroughly, reveling in the thought that this was something he could do every day for the rest of his life. He paused only to slip the ring onto her finger, and thank God for his gift of Montana.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone but sweet Beth._

_**Author's note:** A little harmless fluff. Hope you like._

**Chapter 18**

"Hey … did I wake you?" Lindsay whispered into her cell, trying to keep her voice low. It was 3 a.m. and Lindsay was in the kitchen while Danny lay sleeping amongst the tangled covers of her bed.

"Since when did I go to bed before 11?" Beth asked. "What is it, Lindsay? It's something big …"

"Well, Danny asked me to marry him …" Further discussion was cut off by one of Beth's ear-piercing screams. Lindsay winced and held the phone away from her ear.

"You said yes? Of course you said yes! Omigod! Have you started looking for dresses? Is it going to be a big wedding?"

Lindsay chuckled. "Hold your horses, sis. He just asked me tonight."

"What did he say? Was it horribly romantic and sweet?"

Lindsay filled her sister in, Beth oohing and aahing the whole time. "So … that was after dinner … and he's sleeping now … what did you do after?" Beth asked slyly.

Feeling a bit naughty, Lindsay said, "Let's just say I may be a little sore tomorrow …"

Beth howled, and the two shared a laugh. Finally, it was time to go … "I love you, Beth. Don't tell Aunt Andrea or Uncle Carl yet. I'll call them tomorrow - scratch that - today. It's 3:30 a.m."

"I love you, too, Linds. Tell Danny I owe him a hug."

On the other end of the cell phone a few minutes later, Beth Monroe disconnected and settled back into bed.

"Who the hell was that?" groaned the man next to her. "It's nearly 4 in the morning."

"Well, it's about midnight in Montana, which is where my sister thinks I am. She called to tell me - get this - she and Danny are engaged." Beth kicked up the covers happily.

"Seriously? Aw, that's awesome. Good for them."

She grinned slyly. "In another bit of good news, I'm going to be the maid of honor. Who do you think the best man is going to be?"

Don Flack rolled on top of her, relishing in her smooth body beneath his. "It's better be me, or I'm going to kick Messer's ass."

Beth giggled. She had used a frequent flyer ticket to meet Don at a bed and breakfast in Jersey. They had been seeing each other for a few months, meeting when schedules and flights permitted. "Yeah, maybe the wedding's the perfect time to tell them about us."

"And what will we tell them?" Flack began nuzzling her ear, running his hand up her leg, onto her thigh.

"Oh you know that we're dating, and …." The rest of Beth's reasoning skills went out the window as Flack's lips and hands began working their magic once again.

Lindsay and Danny had the next day off, and slept in until noon. Danny woke first, and watched her sleep. My fiancée, he thought wonderingly. Finally, missing her, he woke her gently, trailing kisses along her collar bone, up her delicate neck.

"Mmmmmmm …." Lindsay stretched luxuriously. "I'd tell you to follow through on that thought, cowboy, but after last night, I don't think I have it in me."

Danny chuckled wickedly. "Get used to it sweetheart." Last night they had returned to his bedroom and made love, and made love, and made love …

It seemed he couldn't get enough of her. Lindsay's quiet beauty masked a passionate woman that touched him in every way possible. Physically and emotionally. Truth be told though, he was a bit tired himself. He reached over and grabbed her left hand, fiddling with the ring he placed there the night before. "Perfect fit," he mused.

Lindsay smiled. She still couldn't believe they were engaged. Who would have thought that first day in the zoo they would be here. Then, as was typical for Lindsay, a sobering thought hit her. "So … does this beautiful ring mean we're telling everyone now?"

Danny knew Lindsay meant primarily Mac, although Hammerbeck and Hawkes were still officially in the dark. He sighed. "Mac starts his two-week department review process tomorrow. He's a bear the whole time."

Not ready to bring any negative vibes into the warmth of their relationship, Lindsay suggested waiting to tell him until the review process was complete. He agreed. "In the meantime …" Danny held up her ringed hand questioningly.

Lindsay smiled, getting out of bed and walked to her bureau. A minute later, she pulled out a delicate gold chain and slipped the ring onto it. After she put it on, she turned - still naked - and smiled at Danny. "How do I look?"

Danny slowly got out of bed and walked over to his future bride. Pulling her to him, he kissed her deeply. Chaste at first, Lindsay soon felt herself drawn in, drawing a ragged breath.

"Still think you don't got it in you?" Danny growled, hands roaming.

Lindsay's breath caught. God, he knew where to touch her.

"Race you to the shower."

The next morning Stella and Lindsay were processing a DB in an alley near Washington Heights. The victim, a white male in his late teens or early 20s, had been shot twice in the chest. From his dress and tattoos, Lindsay guessed the shooting was gang-related. Rising from her haunches, Lindsay stretched and groaned. She was stiff from yesterday's … activity.

"You okay?" Stella queried.

"I'm fine." Lindsay walked carefully toward her kit, looking a bit bow-legged.

"Well Lindsay Monroe, I'm shocked." Stella had come up behind her and whispered this in her ear.

"About what?"

"About what. You're saddle sore, my dear. Tell Danny to lay off or you're not going to be any good to me in the field." Stella laughed as color rose in her friend's cheeks. "God, Lindsay, don't ever play poker. That face gives everything away."

Later, the two grabbed a bite to eat - they were waiting on trace so they went to a little Mexican place around the corner. "So," Stella said, "have you decided when you're going to tell Mac?"

"Soon," Lindsay replied, chomping on some salsa and chips. "We were thinking of springing it on him after he's done with the department review. We're going to have to, at least before my last name officially changes."

Stella's eyes widened, and she began to choke on her Diet Coke. "What!"

Lindsay smiled slyly, then reached underneath her blouse and pulled out the ring, which winked in the sunlight. Stella recovered from her coughing fit and looked closely. "Oh honey, it's beautiful. It looks antique?"

"It was his grandmother's." Lindsay felt her eyes water a bit. "I'm so happy, Stella. I'm almost a little scared."

Stella came over from her side of the booth and enveloped Lindsay in a warm hug. "Don't be scared, Linds. Danny loves you. I've known him a long time and I've never seen him this happy."

Lindsay accepted her friend's embrace. I hope I can say the same about you, someday, Stella.

**_Across town …_**

Donald Flack tried to stifle a yawn, and his friend, Danny Messer, arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you? Late night?" The two were at the scene of home invasion.

"Yep, stayed up late, reading. What about you? You're a little behind the eight ball this morning yourself."

"Hey, you know how girls from Montana can be." Danny's eyes twinkled.

_Actually, I do know, more than you think_, Flack thought to himself. He refocused when he noticed Danny glancing around and moving toward him.

"Hey, Flack, before anyone else comes along, I just wanted you to know that ah … I asked Lindsay to marry me. She said yes, can you believe it?"

Flack smiled warmly. He was truly happy for his friend - Lindsay brought out in him the man everyone knew he had the potential to be. "Danny, I'm happy for you, man, I mean it." He clapped him on the back.

Danny chuckled. "You should be happy for yourself, too."

"Why is that?"

"I want you to be my best man."

Flack had hoped the question was coming, but it felt good nonetheless to hear it. "My pleasure. I mean that. I take cash or credit card - MasterCard or Visa, no Discover."

His friend grinned back. He expected nothing less from Flack. "How about I pay you by making sure Beth is her sister's maid of honor?"

"Hmmm … well …. Who am I fooling? Yeah, I'll take that."

The two exchanged an awkward man-hug, and continued working, Danny's face affixed with a perma-grin. _Who thought I could be this happy?_

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any f the CSI:NY characters. Beth is my creation._

_**Author's note:** Okay! Angst has returned! Thanks for all of your reviews and comments. I am so enjoying writing this fic … may have to go beyond my intended 20 chapters. Also, have to apologize - had to submit in text format, so some stuff may be screwy._

**Chapter 19**

On Monday morning, Danny was nursing his third cup of coffee and going over some much-needed paperwork he'd been putting off for weeks. He had tried to volunteer for a DB in Queens, but Mac gave it to Hawkes and Stella.

"If you don't get that paperwork done today you're suspended," Mac barked. He was one week into his department review process and he was decidedly cranky. Danny chose just to keep his head down and do what he was told.

Hestifled a yawn. He and Lindsay were going to have to set some parameters for how late they stayed up on work nights. Who knew Montana girls could be so … adventurous? And who would have thought his rickety kitchen table was that strong?

"What's on your mind, Messer? I'd love a dose of whatever's got that shit-eating grin on your face." Don Flack leaned against his desk.

"All mine, Flack, all mine."

Flack walked away, chuckling to himself. _If you only knew, man_. Beth had gotten some unexpected vacation time and was camping out at his apartment. Lindsay was expecting her sister that weekend; until then, for all anyone - except Flack - knew, she was still in Montana. Fortunately, the two were making good use of their time. _Who knew they were so randy out in the country?_ Flack thought, smiling his own knowing smile.

By 11:30 Danny had finally made some headway on his paperwork, and ducked into the break room for his turkey and Swiss on rye. Hawkes had returned from the Queens homicide to start working on the victim's clothing while Stella stayed behind to finish processing all the fingerprints.

"Hey Danny," Hawkes said, reaching in the fridge for his more upperclass sack lunch. Danny wrinkled his nose. Sushi_. Who brings sushi for lunch?_

"Yo Hawkes. How's the case?"

"Not bad. There's this wacky old lady - she's 90 if she's a day - always thinks she hears prowlers. The local precinct gets at least three calls a week. Anyway, this poor schmuck was climbing down the fire escape on the building, sneaking out of his girlfriend's apartment - his married girlfriend. Old Mrs. Brickles pulls out a gun her husband had, and POW! Down goes Romeo."

Danny shook his head. "Poor guy."

"Yeah. Looks like she's going to a nursing home - my guess anyway. Seems pretty senile."

The two walked out of the break room together - Hawkes intent on finishing trace over lunch. Lindsay was helping him, and Danny was thinking about taking his meal outside. It was one of those warmish November days - one last cough of balmy fall before winter hit.

Mac suddenly burst out of his office, surprising Lindsay, who was headed toward the trace lab. "Looks like a domestic violence situation. East 33rd. Mother's dead, 13-year-old girl was found hiding in a closet. Dad's nowhere to be found."

Danny immediately looked at Lindsay, who was frozen in place. Then she finally moved. "Since Danny's grounded, I guess it's you and me, Sheldon." She tried to sound normal but Danny could hear the slight tremor to her voice.

"Hey, Mac, I'm going stir crazy here. Whattya say you let Hawkes and I catch this one? Lindsay can finish the trace on the Queens DB."

His friend looked at him quizzically, but Danny and Mac exchanged knowing glances.

"Really, Danny. You're paperwork pile's almost to the ceiling." Lindsay tried to seem unconcerned.

Mac shook his head. "No, Lindsay, Danny and Hawkes will go. I've seen enough of his face today."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. The scene would strike a little too close to home for Lindsay.

Lindsay returned to the trace lab and began slamming cabinets and materials around, angry with Mac, Danny and herself. Her parents had been gone more than 15 years. She needed to move on. She didn't want to be coddled and tip-toed around.

"You break it, you buy it." Mac was leaning against the door frame.

Lindsay took a breath to control her temper. _1-2-3 …_ "Mac, you can't keep pulling me away from cases because you're worried it will upset me. This is exactly why I didn't tell you about my parents."

"No, this is why you should have. Ok, say you went to the scene, handled the evidence, case goes to trial. The defense attorney brings up your past - a good one will find out about it - and the case is tainted. Guy goes free."

She sank down dejectedly onto a stool. He was right, and she told him so. "It's just I'm sick of this following me, Mac. Sometimes I think I should have just become a secretary, not gone into a profession that would remind me of my pathetic life. I finally feel like I'm moving on …"

"You are moving on, Lindsay. You a productive, valued member of this team, and I for one am glad you didn't become a secretary. It would've been a waste of a great, investigative mind. But we all have to be cautious. I don't send Danny to certain scenes because of the Tanglewood mess, I stay out of terrorist-linked cases. As for moving on personally, I've noticed that you're happy Lindsay, and I cant' help but think of that belt I tripped over," he smiled at the flush that immediately climbed her cheeks. "If the owner of that belt is part of that happiness, embrace it - embrace him. Allow yourself some joy. Your past will hinder you only if you let it."

Mac left, and Lindsay thought about his words. _He's right_, she sighed, and began to work on processing the victim's clothing.

Flack met Danny and Hawkes at the scene. "Victim's a 34-year-old female, Marcia Brookes. Looks like she was shot twice in the chest. The daughter, 13-year-old Sara Brookes, was found in the master bedroom closet. She's been taken to the precinct. Social Services is sending someone. Her story is her parents were fighting - a regular occurrence here - and she heard a shot, then her father - that would be Albert Brookes - leaving the house."

Danny and Hawkes went in, surveying the scene. Marcia Brookes lay on the kitchen floor, the pooled blood around her body already beginning to congeal. Danny couldn't help but think of Lindsay, and how she must have felt, seeing her mother in a similar position.

"You want me to take prints?" Hawkes asked. Danny nodded. "That's fine." The two worked in tandem for the next couple of hours, Danny processing the body and then the rest of the room after the ME took it away. Hawkes finally finished collecting prints.

"You need any help, Danny?"

"No, I'm good. You can head back to the lab if you want." Danny said, and Hawkes agreed, gathering his gear. Danny was documenting blood spatter a short time later and noticed the officer left behind to monitor the scene looking a bit restless.

"Got a problem, officer?"

"Naw, but you mind if I slip out for a smoke?"

The guy's tapping foot was irritating him, so Danny waved him outside. "I'm almost done here, anyway." He began packing up his stuff when he noticed what looked like another blood splotch near the basement door. Danny opened it to get a better view and saw more spots leading down in the basement.

He began to move down the stairs and was about halfway down when it dawned on him that he shouldn't go alone. He was just about to yell for Hodgkins - the officer with the nicotine habit - when a disheveled man jumped out in front of him holding a gun.

"Where's my daughter?" he rasped. Just then, Hodgkins wandered back in and froze, seeing Danny with his hands up at the business end of the 45 pistol. The man reached out, grabbing Danny and pulling him against him, then jabbing the gun barrel against Danny's temple.

"Put your gun down or he's dead." Hodgkins dropped his gun. "Now you go outside and tell your friends that we're not leaving this house until I talk to my daughter."

Hodgkins still didn't move. Danny finally croaked out, "Go on, Hodgkins, do it."

The young officer stumbled out the door. Danny tried to hold himself together. The one bright spot in all of this was that Lindsay wasn't here - he could deal with something happened to him, but not her …

"That was smart, Mr. …?"

"Messer, Detective Danny Messer. And you are Mr. Brookes I presume?"

"Albert Brookes. And don't try any of your hostage negotiation crap on me. I get to talk to my daughter or your dead."

"Danny! Where are you!" Flack's voice rang through the front yard into the house.

"Stay outside or he's toast!" Brookes warned, Danny wincing as the barrel pressed harder.

Outside, Flack cursed. He had already called in the SWAT team and now made the call he dreaded most. "Mac? Have you heard?"

"I heard the gunman's barricaded himself in the house," Mac said grimly. "It's not clear who's inside with him."

"Danny, just Danny," Flack was having trouble getting the words out. _What was he going to tell Lindsay?_

"I'll be right there." Mac immediately charged out of his office, nearly running over Stella. He quickly filled her in. "Danny's being held hostage by the suspect in the Brookes homicide. I'm heading over there."

Stella stood still, in shock, then knew she had to snap out of it when she saw Lindsay come out of the lab, a questioning look on her face.

"What is it, Stella, what's happened?"

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

-1_**Disclaimer: **I only own the OC characters, no one else!_

_**Author's note: **Sorry about the length! I'll try and update soon. I've actually updated this copy, based on a recommendation from my ff pal, CYKO1003, who let me know the squiggles I was using to separate sections were not showing up! I apologize and hope this is better for all!_

**Chapter 20**

Danny looked around the tiny bathroom for something - anything - he could use as a weapon. All he could find was a plunger and an extra roll of toilet paper. Finally, Danny admitted defeat - _What am I gonna do? Plunge him to death? _He sighed. "I'm comin' out now," he called through the door. Sudden moves were not a good idea in this situation.

He exited the bathroom to find the barrel of the gun leveled at him. "On the bed," his captor, Albert Brookes ordered. Danny complied, and was soon handcuffed - with his own cuffs - to the bed, a complicated wrought-iron affair. _I gotta get out of this, _he told himself.

For an asshole wife beater, Danny couldn't help but notice that the large, sweaty man looked scared and tired. He tried to play on the obvious. "You know you're not gettin' outta here. There's already a fleet outside."

The man's already stooped shoulders slumped more. "I don't need to get out of here. I just need to see my daughter."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The daughter in question sat curled up in the corner of one of the interrogation rooms, Louisa Roberts, a child advocate from Social Services at her side.

"Sara, I know this is hard for you, but we need you to try and tell us what happened. If you let the detectives know everything, we might be able to save the officer your dad has inside and get your dad the help he needs."

Det. Don Flack willed the girl to speak, give them anything that could help them get Danny out of there. He knelt next to the girl. Sara Brookes was pale and frightened, her blond hair a tangled curtain across her face. "I know you're scared, sweetie, but we won't let your father hurt you, I promise. We'll make sure you're taken care of."

"My father would never hurt me!" Sara suddenly came alive, green eyes flaming with anger. "You guys are so stupid!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay arrived at the home where the man she loved was trapped with a madman. She exited her car, flashing her badge at the officers who tried to block her way. Numbly, she made her way over to where Mac and Stella stood. "Heard anything?"

Mac's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, Lindsay? You should be back at the lab."

"There aren't any new cases, and Hawkes said he would hold down the fort - I think he feels responsible, and it makes him feel better to feel useful."

Stella put a gentle hand on her shoulder, a bit surprised at how Lindsay managed to hold herself together. "Brookes - the suspect in his wife's murder - says Danny's alive. He says he just wants to see his daughter."

Lindsay nodded. "Flack's talking to her now." Inside, she was churning. The man she loved was trapped in the house with a madman, and there was nothing she could do. _Oh God, Danny. You have to stay safe. Please don't leave me._

"C'mon, Lindsay, there's a McDonald's across the street. Let's get some coffee." Stella steered the younger woman away.

They were a few feet away when Stella heard Lindsay's voice, barely audible, say, "It's all my fault."

"What? Lindsay, don't say that!"

"It was my case, but Mac sent Danny - he was worried about my fragile past and all. I should be there, Stella, not Danny."

"That's a load of crap, Lindsay. We're in this mess because some idiot offed his wife. Hold it together, sweetie, we'll get him out of there."

As they walked on, all Lindsay could see and feel was Danny - his eyes gleaming when she said _I love you_, his hands on her back, holding her close while they made love, his cocky smile when he joked around, the peaceful little boy's face he had when he was sleeping, the tears in his eyes when she accepted his proposal. Her Danny. _He had to be okay_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't mean to do it."

The low, defeated voice broke Danny out of his reverie. He had been thinking about Lindsay. About the life he had planned. About all the things he wanted to give her. Now this idiot was threatening to take it all away.

"I'm sure you didn't, and if you just give yourself up, they'll let you see your daughter."

"No one will believe me, no one ever believes me. I used to call the cops, but they always looked at me like some moron when I told them what happened. They just took one look at me, all 240 pounds, and Marcia - she was 120 pounds soaking wet. I guess I could understand."

Danny tried to process what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"Marcia would go into these rages. The first time it happened it was because I left one of Sara's dirty diapers in her room, and it stunk up the house. She threw the mystery novel she was reading - hit me right in the eye. Another time, I asked if I could have scrambled eggs instead of fried, and she clocked me with the frying pan. I needed stitches, and tried to tell police what happened. They asked me if I was having an affair, and if she found out and that's why she hit me. I realized then it was a lost cause."

Holy crap … a battered husband? "So what happened today?"

"I guess I figured I could take whatever she gave to me, but not Sara …"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara sobbed uncontrollably. "He tried to tell you, and you never listened!"

Roberts, put her arms around Sara. "I think Det. Flack will listen, Sara, why don't you tell him what happened?"

The young girl tried to control her sobs. "He thought I didn't know … he was so ashamed. He thought about leaving, but he was raised to believe marriage was forever, you know? Whoever said that didn't know the hell of my life."

Flack put a gentle hand on her arm. "Listen, Sara, we want your father to come out of this alive, and if there's anything you can tell us that can help, we will listen, and we will believe you."

She met his bright blue eyes, and seemed to find something there to comfort her. "All my life, my mother belittled my dad, saying he was stupid, didn't deserve her. She always accused him of looking at other women, doing things wrong. She'd even smack him for forgetting to put his towel in the hamper. She threw things at him, kicked him, pushed him out of bed. He never fought back, could never hit a woman. I always thought she was going to kill him …"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"…I always thought she was going to kill me. But she left Sara alone, and as long as that happened, I could deal with it." Brookes sat across the room from Danny in a chair next to the window.

"That changed?" Danny kept questioning Brookes in a soft voice, doing anything he could to keep the man talking and his mind off his gun.

"My wife hated other women. She was jealous. Thought I was worthless, that I didn't deserve her. But at the same time, she didn't want me looking at anyone else. She didn't even want a daughter, said she would end up being an ungrateful bitch, whoring around behind our backs. But she let Sara be - I think it was because Sara kept to herself. Then, this week, the UPS guy came. Marcia was always flirting with him. Said I better be careful, or he'd take her away from this dump."

Brookes was silent for a minute, and Danny decided to press him. "What happened then?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"This guy - our UPS guy - came over with a package - more QVC stuff for my mom, I think. I French braided my hair, and came out to show Daddy. He always thought my hair looked pretty that way," Sara paused and took a deep breath, as if she were steadying herself. "The UPS guy - Rick - smiled at me and told me I looked pretty with my hair like that. My mom turned around and stared at me. I knew I was in trouble. She hated when people noticed me, she'd smack me or pull my hair when dad wasn't around."

"It's okay, Sara, keep going," Flack gently urged her on.

"Anyway, the guy left, and my mom went ballistic. Screamed at me that I tried to look good and 'entice him,' whatever that means. She said I was a slut, trying to catch everyone's eye. But I'm not! I don't do that!"

"We know that, Sara." Louisa tightened her arm around the girl's quivering shoulders.

"Anyway, she grabbed my hair - by the braid - and started pulling on it, ripping it out. She kept saying she was going to cut it. She grabbed her sewing scissors and was dragging me by the hair, trying to cut it. Then Daddy came in. He told her to stop, and she started screaming at him. She said he loved me more than her, that we were probably …" Sara's voice caught. Louisa started to say something, but the girl held up her hand.

"I just need to say it once and then I'm never saying it again. She said my dad was probably sleeping with me. It's not true! My dad never did anything like that! He told her to shut up - he was mad. She went to cut my hair again, and suddenly he told her to stop again, except this time, he had a gun. He told her he was leaving with me, that he'd had enough. Then she went at him with the scissors. They were fighting and I went and hid in the closet. Next thing you know, I heard a shot. Then my mom screamed, You shot me! I'll kill you!' Then there was another shot, and I think that's when my mom fell. I kept waiting for my dad to come …"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I couldn't face Sara," Brookes said, tears flowing freely. "I was going to take off, but I heard the sirens. I went back into the basement through the back and hid behind some boxes. I thought I would have a chance to talk to her, you know? But you took her away. I didn't mean to kill Marcia, it was an accident. But I couldn't let her hurt Sara."

Danny leaned toward Brookes. "Hey Albert? That's horrible, and I understand what you did, but you gotta end this. If you do, I promise you can see your daughter, okay? You just need to let me call my boss on my cell phone, and I'll arrange it, okay?

The man looked at Danny. "Promise?" Danny nodded. Brookes cried a bit more - "I'm so sorry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella watched Lindsay with concern. She was sitting on the ground against her car, fiddling with the necklace that held her engagement ring. "Mac? I think you need to talk to her."

Mac glanced at Lindsay. "We're all concerned about Danny, we're a team, Stella. I need to focus on Danny."

"Trust me on this, ok? You need to talk to her."

He recognized the steel in his friend's eyes and nodded. "Okay."

Lindsay didn't even hear Mac's footsteps. She was busy saying every prayer she could think of to bring Danny out of that house alive. "Lindsay?" Mac's voice startled her. "Are you all right."

She looked at him, eyes swimming with tears. She looked back at the necklace, carefully sliding the ring off the chain and handing it to Mac. Confused, he looked at it, noting the lovely antique etching and stone. "It's beautiful, Lindsay," he said, not sure what else to say.

"It was his grandmother's. His grandfather bought it in Italy."

Mac started to ask who she was talking about, then looked into her eyes, finally putting two and two together. "Oh Lindsay, you and Danny … Engaged?

Tears spilled over her cheeks. "We've been dating over six months. We didn't want to tell you at first because we wanted to make sure it was going to last. Then we got engaged, and we decided to wait until after your review - Danny says you're always grumpy. And now - now it might be too late."

Mac put aside his shock and gently pulled the sobbing girl into his arms. "It's okay, sweetheart. Danny's smart and he's tough. He'll be okay."

A few minutes later, Mac was still holding Lindsay when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked down and saw Danny's number. Lindsay noticed it, too. "Hello? Danny? Slow down." Mac listened as Danny filled him in on the back story. "Okay, Danny, I'll see what I can do." He clicked off and looked at Lindsay. "We're getting him out of there, Lindsay, I promise."

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of CSI:NY. _

_**Author's note:** 'Kay, warn me if it's too Harlequin, please? (I used to read those with a flashlight under the covers when I was 13 …). Next chapter should be a bit lighter. Thanks for all the support!_

**Chapter 21**

Danny clicked his cell phone closed. "Okay, Albert. Here's where it is: My boss, Mac, is calling the precinct, and we're going to arrange to bring Sara here. He'll call me back on my cell when it's a go - I'll put it on speaker if you're worried I'm lyin', but I'm not."

Brookes nodded, if anything, looking more defeated than before. "Part of me thinks it would have just been better if I had shot myself, too."

Instantly, a picture of Lindsay flashed before his eyes. Despite the fact that Brookes held him at gunpoint, handcuffed him and put Lindsay and the rest of the team through hell, he kind of felt sorry for him. He had been pushed to the brink - a concept Danny could definitely relate to.

He reached a tentative hand out to Brookes - he was now free of the cuffs. "Look, that's not the answer. My girl - fiancée - her dad killed her mom when she tried to stop him from hurting her, then he killed himself. It's taken her years to work through. You love your daughter- being available to her in any way possible is the best thing you can do right now."

A ghost of a smile flitted across the man's face. "Fiancée, huh? Special girl?"

Danny grinned. "Lindsay's the best."

"She's okay, then?"

"More than okay. Look, you're not toxic like her old man was, and you stood up for her. You love her, and that can only be a good thing. And if it means anything? I'll see if I can put in a good word. I promise."

Tears spilled from the man's eyes. "If I give you my gun will you promise I can wait for my daughter?"

Danny sighed with relief. "I promise. Just let me call Mac first, OK?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac answered his cell before it's first ring finished. "Yeah, Danny …. Okay, let me warn Sgt. Hicks. Make sure he comes out with his hands up. We don't want anyone getting hurt."

He stopped at Stella's side before going to the SWAT commander. "Hey Stella, he's coming out. Tell Lindsay, then call Hawkes."

Stella ran to Lindsay's side. The young woman was still curled up in a ball, knees at her chin, tears streaming. Her engagement ring was now on her left ring finger, where it belonged. Stella knelt down. "Lindsay honey, he's coming out. He's going to be okay."

Lindsay raised her head, hope shining in her eyes. "He had to Stella, I knew he had to be okay."

The yard of the home was a flurry of activity as SWAT members got in place in case something went wrong. Sgt. Hicks held the blow horn up. "Okay Brookes. Come out with your hands up and make sure Det. Messer follows you. Don't try anything."

Lindsay's breath caught as time seemed to stand still. Then, slowly, the door opened, and a hunched-over, defeated looking middle-aged man came out, hands in the air. And behind him - Lindsay gasped with relief - Danny. _Oh God Oh God Oh God … Thank you God_.

SWAT members immediately raced to get Brookes in custody. Danny whispered a few last words of encouragement before he was whisked away to wait for his daughter in a patrol car. Then he looked around and his eyes found her - red eyed and exhausted, but beautiful as ever. He closed his eyes briefly - _Thank you, Lord, thank you_.

He moved as if in slow motion, barely registering the slap on the back from Mac, the quick hug from Stella. He only had eyes for Lindsay, and she for him.

Mac stood by Stella's side as they watched the two lovers come together. A sob escaped Lindsay's lips before Danny grabbed her in an embrace full of longing and relief. The two clung to each other like they were caught in a storm, holding on for dear life. _Maybe they are_, Mac thought, as he felt the emotion from the couple. _He really loves her. _

Danny pulled back, cradling her face in his hands, kissing her deeply, gently, before looking into her eyes. "I love you, Montana." His voice cracked as he rested his forehead on hers. "We're okay."

Lindsay gave Danny a wobbly smile. "Hey look - we're out of the closet." She held up her ringed hand, and he smiled, taking her hand and kissing it reverently. She reached out and touched the tears that flowed down his cheek with wonder.

"No tears, cowboy. The sun's out, we're alive, we're in love and we're going to be okay."

Danny kissed her again. "For the first time in my life, Montana, I believe that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The police kept their promise, and Brookes was allowed a tearful reunion with his daughter. Danny and Mac spoke and the older man agreed to intervene on Brookes' behalf, while Danny agreed not to press charges. As Brookes was driven away, Sara collapsed in tears. Lindsay, seeing herself, immediately went to her.

"I know this sounds lame, but I've been there," Lindsay said, putting a steadying arm around the girl. "In your case, you have your dad, and he loves you. Hold on to that, and we'll do our best to get you out of this."

Sara sniffed, wiping her raw nose with her shirtsleeve. "Are you the girl Daddy says is okay? The one hwo lose her parents."

Lindsay smiled gently. "I'm okay - more than okay, and you will be to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Danny and Lindsay drove home together. They were both relieved - after each separately offering to transfer out to avoid any conflict with their relationship and the team, Mac pulled them into his office and sternly told them neither of them would be breaking up his team.

"_You two aren't going anywhere, just keep up what you've been doing the last several months - under my nose - and we'll be fine. Now go home." They turned to leave before Mac stopped them, hugging Lindsay and then a surprised Danny. "I'm happy for you both. You just better invite me to the wedding." _

Back in the car, Danny talked about the case. "Sara's aunt seems nice. I think she'll be okay, especially if the DA agrees to go easy on Brookes - maybe he'll just do some time in the psych ward,"he observed.

Lindsay was quiet, but nodded and gave Danny's hand a squeeze. Danny let her be alone with her thoughts. They made their way to her apartment - it was closer and he was tired. As they walked inside and shut the door, they stopped short, looking at each other.

"Oh Danny …" Lindsay fell into his arms again - she couldn't get enough of him. "If I'd lost you …"

"I'm not goin' anywhere," he said gruffly. He pulled back, kissing her tears away. When he found her lips, she took his urgently.

With each touch, the strain of the day faded, replaced by their passion for one another. Clothes were quickly discarded.Their need to feel each other, to be together was so intense, moving to the bedroom was not an option. Lindsay relished every feeling - his body flush against hers, the beating of his heart, the rough wood of the door against her back, her legs cinched around his waist.

"Oh God, Danny, I love you …" Further words were cut off by a crushing kiss. The intensity grew, consuming them both, until Danny screamed her name, burying his face in her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere, Montana," he panted in her ear, trying to recover. "I'm with you always, don't forget that."

Danny carried her into the bedroom and they slept dreamlessly, locked in each other's arms and secure in their love and the knowledgethat it could get them through anything, as long as they were together.

**TBC **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: **I own no one from CSI: NY. If I did, I would be rich. _

_**Author's note: **Bridge to the wedding. A bit boring, your thoughts are welcome and sought after._

**Chapter 22**

Lindsay was just putting her earrings on when she heard a knock at the door.

"They're early," she muttered to herself, running to the door. But she couldn't contain a smile when she opened the door to her Aunt Andrea and Uncle Carl. "Hey!"

The three exchanged hugs and kisses and came inside.

"Lindsay, sweetheart, you look beautiful," Andrea smiled, eyes sparkling. Now in her mid-50s, laugh lines only seemed to enhance her gentle beauty. She and Lindsay both had warm brown eyes and gently curling hair - traits they shared with Lindsay's late mother, Andrea's sister.

"I second that. I've missed you." Carl, a large ruddy-faced man, smiled warmly at her.

Lindsay felt tears form. "I'm so glad you're here. Danny's coming to pick us up. He wanted to meet you before the rehearsal dinner."

As if on cue, there was another knock on the door. "Hey you," Danny said softly, giving Lindsay a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful." And she did, with her hair flowing gently to her shoulders.

"Well, it looks like we already agree on something. It's nice to meet you face-to-face, Danny." Carl reached out and grabbed Danny's hand in a hearty handshake.

Danny turned to shake Andrea's hand but she hugged him instead. "We're so glad Lindsay found someone who makes her so happy. You should know that you have Beth's enthusiastic stamp of approval."

He grinned. "Ah, Montana number two. Gotta love 'er."

After some small talk, they proceeded to Nucio's, which had remained Danny and Lindsay's special place after their first date. Andrea smiled to herself. Danny couldn't keep his eyes off Lindsay, who looked so lovely in her simple hunter green velvet sheathe. He was wearing a dark gray suit, burgundy shirt and tie. _And he's not so bad either_, the woman in her couldn't help thinking.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Flack, Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Hammerbeck. The latter two both had dates - Hawkes a lovely attorney he met testifying in his last court appearance, and Hammerbeck a classy looking blonde in her 40s. The other three were single for the evening, or so it seemed.

"Lindsay! Uncle Carl! Aunt Andrea!" Beth the human tornado came flying into the room, covering her family with hugs and kisses.

"Oh, Beth, I'm so glad you could make it, even with your exams," Lindsay said. Beth was completing her final semester - one term early - for her degree in physical therapy. "But hey, didn't you have a date? Where is he? I want to meet this guy."

Suddenly Beth became a bit shy. "Well, ummm …."

"He's right here, and you've already met him." Flack came up behind Beth, sliding his arm around her waist and giving her a kiss.

"What? Omigod! Danny, did you know about this?"

"No! Hey Flack! Why didn't you tell me?"

Carl and Andrea exchanged smiles. "They wanted to surprise you," Andrea said.

Lindsay and Danny both told the couple how happy they were, and were even more thrilled when Beth announced she had a position at long-term care facility for stroke patients in Queens.

"It will be easier for me to help you make better wardrobe choices Linds, although you did okay tonight." Beth earned a playful smack from her sister.

Further discussion on the topic ceased with the arrival of Danny's parents and grandmother. Introductions, hugs and kisses were exchanged until Anna Maria pushed them all to the table. "Come, eat! This old woman ishungry." Soon, dinner arrived, and everyone dug into the delicious manicotti, garlic bread, salad and, appropriately, Italian wedding soup. Flack - the best man - stood to make a toast.

"Consider this the warm-up to tomorrow," he said. "Now I've known Messer here for a number of years. He was a player, let me tell you." Flack ignored Danny's groan. "Danny acted like he didn't want more, but I knew better. He wanted someone special, someone that could put up with his bullshit" - everyone laughed - "and help him become a better man. Within a short time it became obvious that woman was Lindsay."

Everyone at the table clapped. Flack continued. "These two people went through a lotta crap to get here, and no one is happier for them than I am. I love both of you. Raise your glasses folks. Here's to you guys. Cheers."

"Cheers!" came the chorus of voices.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Beth and her aunt and uncle returned to Lindsay's apartment. The family stayed up talking until well past midnight, then they all went to bed. Lindsay, however, tossed and turned for over an hour before finally giving up. She was sitting at her kitchen table pondering the next day's events when she heard a voice behind her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned and smiled at Carl, who joined her. "Danny is beginning to think that's a Montana expression." Lindsay waved a hand at his confused expression. "Never mind. I was just thinking about tomorrow."

"Nervous?"

"You know, I'm not, not about the wedding anyway, not about becoming Danny's wife. I guess I'm almost nervous because I'm not nervous. Does that make sense."

Carl smiled gently. He was so pleased to see that the scared, closed off teenager he and Andrea took in after her parents death become a confident woman with an open heart. "It makes perfect sense. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't been nervous about Danny. Anyone with eyes can see he loves you, and he convinced Beth - no small feat."

"I guess I always worried no one would want me." Carl reached out and touched your cheek. "You've always been wanted, and loved, Lindsay."

Lindsay squeezed his hand and stood."Well, I guess all there is to do now is get some sleep. Then you can walk me down the aisle tomorrow and I marry the man I love."

Carl returned her grin, but tears glittered in his eyes. "I can't tell you how honored I am that you want me to do that. I wasn't sure …"

Lindsay stopped him, placing her hand on his mouth. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said huskily. "You took me in with all my anger and past, and loved me like your own. You helped heal me, you and Aunt Andrea. No one else deserves to walk me down the aisle, because in my heart, you are my father."

Carl pulled her into an embrace, and the two held each other close. Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'm happy, Uncle Carl. Who would have thought?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, Danny and Flack had spent the evening packing. Danny would be moving into Lindsay's apartment. It was bigger and closer to work. For him, it was an easy decision; his apartment held too many memories of other women, the pain of his past, his former life. He was ready to move on with Lindsay in every sense of the word.

Before heading off to bed, he and Flack enjoyed a beer on his balcony. "You ready man?"

Danny grinned. "You know what? I am. I never thought I would feel, ya know, this ready."

"Yeah, well Lindsay's pretty special. And she loves you."

"I just hope she knows what she's gettin' into."

Flack rolled his eyes. "No more of this self-pitying bullshit, Danny. Lindsay knows exactly what she's 'getting into.' She's ready because she loves you."

Danny nodded. "Yeah." Then he laughed. "Who would have thunk it, huh? Me and a girl from Montana."

"Who would have thought she could tame the wild Messer libido?"

"Aw man, tamed? That girl is crazy, Flack! Did I ever tell you about the time …"

And the two continued swapping stories, as men have done for centuries, into the night.

**TBC**

_Next up: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe. Then only two more chapters, and I won't bug you anymore. _


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own these people!_

_**Author's note: **I hope you like the wedding. It's hard to write these without being too cheesy! As for the "You look like an angel" line, I know it's a bit too much, but my hubby said that to me when we got married, and I've always remembered how it made me feel. Just one or two more chapters …_

**Chapter 23**

Lindsay gazed into the mirror, not quite believing the image that lay before her. As long as she could remember, she promised herself she would never get married - if she didn't go there, she wouldn't be disappointed. And now here she was.

The ivory lace sheath had simple straps and molded her upper body before flowing into a soft A-line to the floor. Her hair was swept back into a loose chignon, delicate curls escaping to brush gently against her cheeks and neck. Soft makeup enhanced her soft beauty, and the flowing ivory veil trailed down her back, providing the perfect backdrop for the lovely woman reflected in the mirror.

_Don't cry_, she told herself, as tears threatened to fall.

"You ruin that makeup and there's hell to pay," Beth warned her sister. Despite the sharpness of her words, she wrapped her arms around Lindsay. "No tears. Not today. There is no reason to be worried about getting married - Danny loves you."

Lindsay smiled. "I know he does. It's just, well, after mom and dad, I never thought I'd be here, never thought I'd deserve this."

Beth spun her sister around. "No more of that. No one deserves happiness more than you do. Everyone that knows you would agree, especially the man waiting for you at the end of that aisle. It's time, Lindsay."

She smiled as Beth gently pulled the veil over her face. "It's happening, it's actually happening. I'm going to marry Danny."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe it. I'm actually getting married. I'm marrying Lindsay_. A goofy grin lit Danny Messer's face as he stood beside Flack and Hawkes - his groomsman - and waited for his bride. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to smile at Flack.

"You ready, man?"

"Definitely."

And the bridal march began to play ….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay clutched her uncle's arm as she watched Stella then Beth round the corner and begin their march down the aisle. Carl squeezed her arm. "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

She smiled brilliantly. "More than ready. Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny watched Stella and Beth walk down the aisle with anticipation. Both looked beautiful in floor length black dresses. They were sleeveless with a deep vee, and clung softly before flowing out to the floor. A deep purple sash wound around each of their thin waists. Beth was beaming, and winked at Danny.

Then he saw her. His breath caught. He knew she was going to beautiful, but nothing prepared him. She seemed to glow from within, a wide smile shining through the veil. _A smile for me_, he thought wonderingly.

"Who gives this woman?" The pastor asked.

"Her Aunt and I," Carl's voice boomed in the stillness of the church. He then kissed her gently through her veil and joined Danny's hands with hers. "I love you. Take care of her young man."

Lindsay smiled at Danny, so handsome in his black morning coat and tie. Danny struggled to calm his racing heart. "Lindsay … you look like an angel," he whispered.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today …."

The wedding ceremony proceeded but neither Danny nor Lindsay heard many of the words. Both were wrapped up in each other, their eyes locked and speaking everything they couldn't say with words. Then came their turn to speak.

"Lindsay, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled and said strongly. "I do."

"Daniel, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye. "You betcha." Flack elbowed him. "I mean, I do."

Everyone laughed. Then came time to exchange rings. Lindsay trembled as she placed the simple rose gold band on Danny's finger. It had belonged to his grandfather. "I, Lindsay, take you, Danny, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

Danny responded, slipping a delicate band to join Lindsay's engagement ring.

The pastor said a prayer, but Danny again did not hear the words. What he was waiting for came near the end. "Whom God has joined together, let no one put asunder. With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife."

Danny grinned and chanted the next words along with the pastor: "You may kiss the bride."

Though he was laughing gently with everyone else in the church, a tear slipped down his cheek. "_This is what it's all about Danny," his father told him last night. "Embrace it, you deserve it." _And as he lifted Lindsay's veil and saw her beautiful brown eyes shining at him, he thought for the first time that his father may be right. He deserved this, and so did Lindsay.

They had kissed many times before, but Lindsay's breath caught as his lips touched hers. He kissed her softly and thoroughly, pulling her to him after and whispering gently in her ear: "Another box gone, Montana. I love you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a whirlwind of pictures after the wedding, and both Danny and Lindsay were a bit dazed and grateful to arrive at Nucio's private room for the reception. They shook hands and hugged friends and family, including Lindsay's boss and a couple of co-workers from Montana. Hammerbeck - the classy blond making a return appearance - gave Lindsay a warm hug. "You wear love well, hon."

Mac was one of the last. Danny was busy with his Grandma when he hugged her. "You're glowing Lindsay. I'm happy for you."

She smiled. "I'm happy for me, too, Mac. Is that selfish?"

"No. Not after all you've been through. You take care of him - he leans on you."

Lindsay nodded, choked up, and Mac moved on to Danny, who looked a bit awkward. Mac bridged the moment by embracing Danny. "And you, I have never seen this Danny Messer before. I hope he stays. You look happy and at peace, something I could never say before."

Danny was touched. He always wanted to impress this man. "I love her, Mac. I just want to spend my life with her, taking care of her."

"You do that, Danny. She's the best. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Lindsay swayed together to "This is True," their chosen wedding song. "You know I love dancin' with you Montana."

"Hmmm … why do I sense there's a but somewhere in there?" Lindsay murmured as she rested her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"Well, you look so beautiful in that dress … makes me think of a present, like on Christmas."

"Okay, since I don't really want to believe you compared me to a box, I'll let you explain."

"Sometimes beautiful packaging hides the best part, and I guess I'm wantin' to see what's waiting for me on the inside." He grinned devilishly at her. They would be spending the night in the Waldorf, a gift from Mac, who was close friends with the concierge. They it was on to Hawaii for the honeymoon.

"Nice save, Messer. Let's see what we can do …"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later, they were riding up the elevator to their suite, Danny holding tightly on to Lindsay's hand. Their luggage was already inside. At the door, Lindsay swiped the key and opened it to walk in, but Danny stopped her.

"Oh, Danny, seriously, you don't have to, this dress is huge." But he didn't listen and swept her in his arms.

"My Grandma told me I need to be romantic. Gotta listen to Grandma."

Once inside they both stopped, jaws dropped in amazement at the candles and roses that filled the room. There was a note propped on a nearby table.

_Enjoy. And don't let anyone ever say I'm not romantic._

_Mac_

They grinned at the note. "Well, whattya say, Montana? You think we should enjoy?" He was already fingering her zipper. Lindsay allowed him to help her with her dress, and soon she was clad in a long sheer ivory slip. He took a deep breath.

"Lindsay …" he breathed, leaning to kiss her neck. "Lindsay Messer … my Lindsay."

Her head fell back and she inhaled deeply, the combination of the candles, roses and Danny's own scent intoxicating her. She was soon fumbling with the remains of his tuxedo - he had already done away with the jacket, tie and vest. Shirtless, he lifted her into his arms, carrying her over to the bed. Time slowed, then stopped altogether as they touched as if it was their first time, reveling in the fact that they were together in their hearts, minds and they eyes of God.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. _

_**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reading and support. One more to go. _

**Chapter 24**

"Ooomph." Lindsay Monroe sat down tiredly at the table. Danny smiled and immediately lifted a swollen foot onto his lap and began rubbing.

"I know the doc says exercise is okay while you're pregnant, but you really should slow it down, Montana."

"My baby sister just got married, and the DJ rocks. How can I not dance? Ooohhhh … right there. That feels good."

Danny smiled at his wife. She was eight months pregnant and still looked as beautiful. It had been a good day. A little over a year after their own wedding, Don Flack and Lindsay's sister Beth had gotten married in the same church, Danny and Lindsay switching places to serve as best man and matron of honor. She had originally tried to back out when she found out she was pregnant, but Beth wouldn't hear of it.

"C'mon Messer! Give me some support out here." Flack, handsome in his wedding tuxedo, was in a circle of mainly women with the DJ cranking up the chicken dance.

Danny laughed. "Nope, sorry buddy, you're on your own."

"Now that's mean, leaving your best friend out there to fend for himself." Mac Taylor joined them, followed by Stella Bonasera.

"I can't do the chicken dance. I may be married, but I still have a reputation to uphold. And I don't see you out there, Mac. Oh, wait - there goes Hawkes and Hammerbeck. This should be interesting."

The men snickered at their less fortunate friends, and Stella slid over to chat with Lindsay. "How's the little one?"

"Everything's fine, according to the doctor. Oh! Here." Lindsay pulled one of Stella's hands over to her swollen belly. Just then, little baby Messer - they elected not to find out the gender - gave Stella a firm kick.

"Hey sweetie!" she cooed. "This baby's a strong one Lindsay."

"The baby's movin'? Hey Mac, c'mere." Mac tried to beg off, a little embarrassed, but Danny - in all his pre-fatherhood glory - grabbed his arm and pulled him over. Soon, Stella, Mac and Danny all had their hands on Lindsay's stomach, and baby Messer performed, seemingly doing the chicken dance with the rest of the crowd.

"Hey, it's my wedding, kid, no upstaging the bride." The new Mrs. Flack gave her sister a good-natured hug from behind, looking lovely in her snow white beaded gown. Stella moved so Beth could sit by Lindsay, and the men soon moved off to the bar. "How are you doing, Linds? I hope today wasn't too much."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. You look so happy, Beth."

She smiled. "This time, looks aren't deceiving. I really love him, Linds. I can't wait to hit Bermuda." The two were leaving for their honeymoon the next day. "Who would have thought the Monroe sisters, children of death and destruction, would be happily married?"

"I didn't think it would ever happen, but I have Danny and he made all the difference. I'm so glad you have Don, he's a great guy."

"And you! What about you? You've got that beautiful baby coming,"

"I know," Lindsay said, looking a little pensive. "Things are going so well Beth. It almost seems too good to be true."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later, Lindsay lumbered down the aisle of the grocery story a few blocks away from the apartment she and Danny shared. It was much larger now: They had purchased the smaller unit next store and knocked down the wall between them, creating a much bigger space that was more appropriate for their growing family.

"Geez Danny, who would have thought something so small would need so much stuff?"

Her husband chuckled on the other end of the cell phone. "Just remember to get plenty of diapers. My cousin in Philly said his kid - Andy's three months old - is like a Play Dough fun factory."

"Yeah, I'm getting some more. I'll see you at home. I love you."

"I love you back."

Lindsay disconnected and continued loading up her cart. Stifling a yawn, she picked up one last box of baby wipes and headed for the checkout. It was getting late, and it took all her energy just to put one foot in front of the other.

She drove toward home, further exhausted by the thick New York traffic. That was one thing she missed about Montana - a traffic tie up usually consisted of waiting for one car in front of you to make a left turn. Tapping her fingers impatiently on the wheel, she willed the light in front of her to turn green.

"C'mon! I've got to go! Don't you know how sensitive a pregnant woman's bladder is!" Lindsay shouted uselessly at the light. _Danny would be laughing at me right now_. Thinking of her husband brought the usual smile to her lips and, just then, the light turned green. "Yes!"

Pressing her foot to the gas, she began to move through the light. In her excitement to get to her home and the bathroom, she didn't notice the delivery truck barreling toward her until she heard the screeching of the brakes. Then it was too late.

The truck crashed into Lindsay's car and several others around her. She was crushed inside the metal, broken inside in the aftermath. As her vision began to blur, she cried out. "Oh God! The baby! Danny …. I need you, Danny."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was knee deep in completing the report for his latest case when he was struck by a sudden blinding pain."Jesus." He rubbed the heel of his palm in the middle of his forehead.

"What's up, Messer?" Flack was walking by.

"I dunno, just got this bad headache, not sure …" Suddenly all color drained from his face. "Shit. I've gotta call Lindsay." Danny scrambled for his cell phone.

"Why? Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but somethin's not right." Deep in his heart, Danny knew something was very wrong. "C'mon Montana, pick up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Danny's head was bowed in the hospital waiting room, where he was surrounded by his family - from work and home. His mother kept a gentle hand on his knee, his Dad paced, and his grandmother hugged him from the other side. Flack was nearby holding a still-sobbing Beth in his arms. Mac and Stella were there as well, and Hawkes was checking with the doctors on Lindsay's condition. Hammerbeck was stuck in the lab, although he called regularly for updates.

"Danny, my sweet boy, I've lived a long time and I know things. You're girl's going to be okay." Anna Maria soothed her grandson, whose body radiated tension and pain.

"She's gotta be, Grandma, she's gotta be." Danny couldn't conceive of losing Lindsay, who had brought light and love to his life. And their child … their child. He remembered the joy in her eyes when she shared the baby's movements with him for the first time.

"_Danny! Give me your hand! Now!" She had grabbed his hand and placed the palm on the side of her gently swollen belly. After a few moments, he started to pull his hand away._

"_It's okay, Linds, I'll --"  
_

"_Wait! Right there!"_

_And indeed, Danny felt a slight movement - nothing more than a flutter, almost the physical movement of a sigh underneath her skin. "Was that it? Oh! There it is again. Aw, man, it's incredible. You're incredible."_

Danny's eyes pricked with tears at the memory. Lindsay teased him that he should have his hand surgically stitched to her stomach, he became so obsessed with feeling signs of life from the child in her womb. More than just a little person, this baby represented life, the happiness he found with Lindsay and the love they shared.

_And now I could lose it all._

His thoughts were broken by the appearance of a weary obstetrician, Dr. Williamson. Hawkes was at his elbow. "Det Messer? Congratulations. You have a son - 6 pounds, 2 ounces. He's doing well."

Danny's heart swelled briefly. Then: "And Lindsay?"

Williamson paused. "They're still working on her. We have to see."

"Screw that, Doc. What're her chances?"

The physician looked at Hawkes, who nodded at him. "I'll take it, Josh. Thanks." Sheldon Hawkes' face was lined with tension. And sadness as he placed him arms on Danny's shoulders.

"They're doing everything they can, Danny, but she's lost a lot of blood and there's some internal bleeding. You have to prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself? Sheldon … I can't. She's Lindsay … she's … I can't." He started shaking, and Mac came up, taking over and pulling Danny to him, much as he had a few years ago when Louie Messer lay in a coma at the same hospital. The younger man's shoulders shook.

"Let it out, Danny," he said gently. The devestated man's father watched from the sidelines, letting Det. Taylor hold his sobbing son. He was close to him, but Danny had a bond with Mac that even his own father couldn't reach.

"But Mac …. She's everything."

"Listen to me, Danny. You have to be strong, not just for Lindsay, but for your child, too."

------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Danny held that child in his arms in a private room off the nursery. Giovanni Louis Messer's brown eyes gazed at his blue ones intently, as if trying to figure out the sadness he saw there. "You're already your mother's son, ya know that."

He was exhausted, but nothing could keep him from his son. Lindsay was still in surgery, and their child was the one living thing he could touch that was part of her. His coworkers had left, other than Flack, who had finally persuaded Beth to get a bit to eat in the cafeteria. He sent his family home as well, needing some time alone with his son.

"See, you and me, little Jon -" as with the baby's great-grandfather and namesake, this would be his nickname - "We have some serious business here. Your mama is in trouble, and as I see it, we need some help. There's only one person that can bring her safely home and that's the man upstairs, see?

"Now your Daddy has done some stupid stuff in this life, but I figure with you in my arms, he's gotta listen. You've done nothin' wrong, you're innocent, ya know? So let's pray together sweet boy. Pray to God to save your mama, my Lindsay, cuz I don't think I can do it -"

His voice broke as he cradled their son. "Please, Lord, please. Don't take her, don't take my Montana."

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters._

_**Author's Note:** Okay guys, here's the last chapter.Hope this one pleases you._

**Chapter 25**

Danny Messer stared pensively out his office window at the gray New York skyline. _My last day on the job and it has to rain_, he thought. His hair had softened to a light gray, and his forehead was a bit lined, but the years had been kind. And now, 20 years after taking over for Mac Taylor, Danny was ready to retire.

Well, maybe ready wasn't the best word. But he knew when it was time to hang it up - he'd had enough death and felt he'd done his time for the greater good. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a gentle knock at the door. Sheldon Hawkes leaned against the door frame. "You ready, Danny? They're waiting for you in the conference room."

He sighed. His retirement party. He appreciated everyone wanting to honor him, but he knew that by walking into that room, he was saying good-bye to a big part of his life. In the crime lab he had become a man, a better person. He had found his calling, his salvation from his past life. He had found Lindsay.

Danny's thoughts were still on her when he entered the room. A cheer rose from the group gathered. They were all there: Andy Jablonski, the rookie from Philly, Pino, the techs from the DNA lab, Flack and Beth with their two sons. Mac Taylor, leaning lightly on a cane but still spry at 82, stood next to his wife, Stella, her black hair only gently laced with gray. Hammerbeck had passed away peacefully in his sleep a couple of years ago, but Danny knew he was here in spirit.

But the most important person, the one who truly changed his life, was not there.

"Hey Dad. Sorry, I know you hate this." Giovanni "Jonny" Messer walked up and gave his father a warm hug. In height he had surpassed both his parents, topping out at well over 6 feet. He had his mother's all-knowing brown eyes and dark hair, his dad's athletic build and more wisdom than the lot of them put together. All would serve him well as he pursued a career in medicine.

"Nah, it's okay." Danny moved around the room, accepting warm hugs and congratulations, all along his mind on who wasn't there.

After a few minutes, he stepped away from the jovial mood of the party into the hallway, gazing once again out the window. He remembered the first time he walked these hallways as a CSI, dogged by a shady past and pressure to succeed. Step by step, he overcame the walls of low expectations built around him by others as well as himself.

In time, he had grown in maturity, aided by the stern but steady hand of Mac Taylor and the support of his coworkers. The rest of his growth came in the form of a diminutive brunette that would become his wife. And now, it was her presence that he missed more than the job he would be leaving that day.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Danny instantly smiled at the familiar voice behind him, his happiness tinged with a hint of relief.

"Do they even make pennies anymore?" He turned and smiled, then gathered Lindsay in his arms. Even though it had been decades since her accident, Danny was always on edge without his wife by his side.

"You're late," he said, his words muffled as he spoke into her hair.

"We had to get the cake, Dad," said Anna Maria Messer, named for her late great-grandmother and blessed the sandy-haired, blue-eyed good looks of her father. She was juggling a large box.

"You know you wouldn't eat a bit unless it came from Nucio's," Lindsay touched his cheek gently. "Snob."

At 58, Lindsay had her hair cropped in a bob, and kept it colored the same brown it had always been . The lines around her eyes and face only added to her soft beauty, and her slight limp was the only reminder of the day she almost died.

_But she lived, and therefore, so have I_, Danny thought, and sighed. _Damn, this day's makin' me a sap_. He leaned down and kissed his wife, enjoying her instant response.

"Oh, gross," Anna teased. Now 22, she was in her final year of college and had already been offered a job at the school in New Jersey where she was a student teacher. She had the Messer charm, and when she left, she would leave a trail of broken hearts behind her. "I'm going to get this cake inside. You guys coming?"

"In a minute," Danny murmured, still gazing at his wife. Anna good-naturedly rolled her eyes and went in to join the party.

"Second thoughts?" Lindsay asked, leaning against his chest, holding his hands in her own. After more than 25 years of marriage, they were still a perfect fit.

"Not really, just closin' a chapter, ya know?"

"Yeah, a lot's happened here. But we have a lot ahead of us, Danny. New chapters to write."

"Together, right? Cuz now that I've got some time on my hands, I'm not lettin' you outta my sight."

Lindsay snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Always, Danny, always."

**THE END**

_Thank you to everyone for reading my first D/L fic, and all your wonderful comments. You make this girl very happy._


End file.
